


Retribution

by sg_fic



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Embedded Images, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Post X-Men: United, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:30:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3993532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_fic/pseuds/sg_fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mission goes badly wrong for Scott. Non-con. Takes place after X-2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retribution

**Author's Note:**

> A slightly rewritten and considerably less mushy version of a story I wrote back in 2007. Many thanks to Cyn and Bostongirl for their beta work, any possible mistakes are attributable to yours truly.

 

****

  
**ret·ri·bu·tion**  
**n.**  
**1.** Something justly deserved; recompense.  
**2.** Something given or demanded in repayment, especially punishment.  
**3.** _Theology_ Punishment or reward distributed in a future life based on performance in this one.

  
  
  
**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**1**  
**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

  
In his office, professor Charles Xavier and doctor Hank McCoy were drinking tea while going over the piles of application files for 'Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters'. It was getting close to midnight and Hank yawned with passion.  
  
He looked at Xavier through the steam rising from a fine china teapot while holding the file of 'Andy Rusk, Seattle Washington'.  
  
"This boy can see through solid materials. Might be a little tricky keeping him away from the girls’ dormitory" The doctor said with a smile that didn't reach his tired eyes.

He looked at the high pile of files still resting on the desk.

"To think Scott and Ororo are working on the other half…"  
  
It'd been four months since the incident at Alkali Lake. The professor's actions at the White House literally prevented a civil war, yet tension was escalating - as was parent's awareness of 'gifted' children, thus the double amount of applications for the next academic year.  
  
Hank hated having to decide in which cases their help was most dire. He wished the school had bigger capacity, but unfortunately the opposite was true.  
  
Some of the rooms, halls and classes were still undergoing reconstruction after the heavy attack on the mansion four months ago… and worse, the staff got smaller after they lost Dr. Jean Grey during their last mission in Canada. Hank returned to attend the memorial held for Jean and stayed ever since. The school needed him once more, as did his friends; when he saw Ororo crying for days, rain pouring from the grey sky as if nature itself was grieving Jean's early departure, he knew he was bound to stay—taking the place of the school physician, as well as a teacher and a team member.  
  
They were still struggling to enlarge the staff, though. The new guy, Kurt, had yet to decide whether he would join the team or not. It stood against his peaceful beliefs, yet he stayed at the mansion for the time being—mostly prowling in his room or helping Ro in the garden.  
  
The not-so-new guy, Logan, was working around the clock with the reconstruction team. Logan wasn't sure he'd stay after the mission at Washington D.C, but they were lucky he did. They needed all the help they could get.

 _...and Logan sure did help..._ The blue furred doctor mused while pouring himself more tea. He watched the sugar slowly melting and distractingly put down the file he was holding. Still lost in thoughts, his eyes drifted to the picture hung behind the desk.  
  
In a golden frame, Professor Charles Xavier stood with two of his very first students; a boy and a girl. The girl was very well dressed and smiling brightly at the camera, radiating with strength one would not relate to such youth, her hair as red as the roses in the background. She was almost twelve, but her face held maturity beyond her years… She looked happy. Then there was the boy.  
  
The nine year old was standing by Charles with his eyes closed, trying to face the unseen camera, griping Charles’ arm, unwilling to let go, not even long enough to have the picture taken. And Hank should know—he took that picture.  
  
He sighed.  
  
It was Scott Hank worried about the most, but he just couldn't find the time to fuss; he had his hands full with the kids during the day, as most of them stayed at school that summer due to the sensitive political situation, and he spent the nights (much like tonight) with Charles, helping with the different preparations for the coming year.  
  
And Scott Summers was dealing with the pain in his very own way, which included little sleep and even less food; by now he was truly living up to his nick. But he was still functioning at least, helping the graduates with their ACTs, going over the application files with Ro, attending (if no longer running) weekly sessions in the Danger Room, staying involved with the reconstruction... It was a thin façade, but in such crazy times it was good enough that he kept himself together, stayed useful. That couldn’t have been easy after what he'd been through.  
  
Scott wouldn't talk about it, but Hank heard about how Jean broke off the engagement just before she flew to Boston in search of the mutant assassin. Told him 'she won't be seeing anyone else, but they both needed time.'  
  
Charles made a mistake, allowing Scott to go on a mission right after that.

Hank's contemplations were hindered by a repetitive bell ring. Someone was at the front gate, and whoever stood there had very little patience. He must have woken the entire school by now.  
  
Charles rolled to the window and for a moment Hank was left with nothing but the professor's physical form. When the older man was present in the room again, a small smile graced his face. He hit the buzzer at his desk allowing their guest in.  
  
Hank left Charles’ office to give him and his arriving company some privacy, greeting their guest as he ran into him on his way out.

  
  
**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**2**  
**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A loud cheer was heard in the small T.V room. “Italy is so winning!” Kitty looked pleased, Bobby less so.  
  
_Maybe that would teach them not to bet their chores on sports._ Scott thought to himself.  
  
He knew he chose the wrong place to do paperwork, but the room was empty when he first got there. By now, the forms he was filling were all over the coffee table – he had no chance of moving without messing up their order and he was in a hurry. The school had until the end of the week to turn the forms to the education supervisor, and that was after the very generous extension they already got.  
  
He was trying to concentrate over the sound of Logan explaining the game to Jubilee and Marie who were sitting on both his sides, Marie wearing his leather jacket.  
  
The explanations were brief and impatient, yet the girls were drinking in his words. How taken these two were with the rough Canadian, never seized to amaze Scott.

 _Not fair Summers, Logan is helping out in more ways than one._  
  
He sighed.  
  
Yes, to his surprise Logan helped. Scott had no idea what made the other man stay now that Jean was gone, but though he’d never admit it, he was glad Logan did. The tension held between them died along with his fiancé (he refused thinking of her as anything else) but the teasing never stopped and in a way that pleased Scott. It felt… normal.  
  
Since they returned from Alkali Lake the rest of the team treated him as if he might crack any minute—even though he’d never let his inner turmoil show. At times he felt his old friends simply didn’t know how to act around him and began avoiding him. That made Logan’s fun–poking at his nickname, clothes, dialect and general behavior very endearing.  
  
_Very endearing? The lack of sleep is getting to you, Summers._

Scott closed his eyes. He couldn’t fall asleep last night, but hoped he’d finish at least half of the work before midnight then hit the sack.  
  
Brushing some strayed popcorn off the page he was trying to fill for over ten minutes, Scott wondered whether he should call it quits for the night. He rubbed his temples and looked up—the kids were even louder now.

“Oh, really?” Kitty dug into the popcorn bowl, “If I were you I’d be cleaning my room already to save some time!”  
  
“Not gonna happen. You still can’t tell who’s gonna win.” Bobby sounded hopeful.  
  
Kitty rolled her eyes and Logan snorted. “Please. If Italy loses I’ll tongue One-eye.”  
  
“In that case I hope Italy loses,” Jubilee didn’t bother hiding her boredom, “at least _something_ interesting will happen tonight” she said then yawned, about the same time Hank did in a different part of the mansion.  
  
Scott was searching for new ways to test Logan’s healing abilities, ready for another tongue-in-cheek run down, when the doorbell first rang.

 

 

 **\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**3**   
**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 A few minutes later a small crowd was gathered outside of Charles’ office. Hank wasn't surprised. News traveled fast at the small school, especially when they announced themselves in the form of a bell ringing past midnight.

  
"What's going on Hank?"

It was Scott who asked the question while Ororo sent the younger kids back to bed.  
  
"A late night visitor" Hank replied "They've been in there for over ten minutes, but that's all I know." Almost. Hank added to himself. No point in getting the rest worried just yet.  
  
"I smell some action coming up."  
  
No one noticed Logan, standing in the shadows by the staircase, until he spoke.  
  
"Really?! What kind of action?" Kitty glowed.  
  
"The kind where you have to be over 18" Logan stated dryly, ignoring the face she made at him.  
  
"Magneto!"  
  
At Scott's call the rest turned.  
  
Light spreading into the hall from the opened door made their enemy a long, dark silhouette. Charles rolled to Erik's side.  
  
"I will need to see you all in my office."

 

  
**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**4**  
**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Minutes later Scott, Hank, Ororo, Logan, Kurt, Kitty, Bobby and Marie were sitting in Xavier's office, which was conveniently still arranged as a small classroom after the professor's last ethics lecture.

The professor turned to their nemesis "Erik?"  
  
_'Erik?'_ Logan raised an eyebrow. He heard the rumors, but never really considered the possibility up until then. He also never got to spend any quality time with their enemy, and he didn’t appreciate the constant tingle in his bones.  
  
After eyeing the small crowd, Magneto began. "As you know Worthington labs developed a way to suppress the mutant x-gene permanently. They are calling it a cure…"  
  
"You mean poison. There is nothing to cure, nothing is wrong with any of us." Ororo cut him, her eyes locking with Rogue's. The young teen had already heard of the cure and Storm didn't like the eagerness with which the girl was now looking at their nemesis.  
  
"Be that as it may, Storm," Magneto continued, "it seems soon none of us will have a choice."  
  
All eyes on him, Magneto smiled wearily.  
  
"I have Mystique bringing the most unpleasant news from the north. She is currently under a quarry in the Thunder Bay area where a group of anti-mutant activists are tempering with a main pipe system for condensation. Drinking water. In less than 6 hours Worthington's ‘cure’ will be running in every household in Ontario. While Mystique has yet to find out who is behind the operation, I doubt they will stop there."  
  
"Then what are you doing down here instead of up there?" the red flare behind the shades could have easily lit the room.  
  
Magneto was facing Xavier, but after being interrupted for the second time he slowly turned, "Well, Cyclops, I'm having a most temporary manpower problem. This is where you come in, _brothers_."

“Then why the helmet?” Unimpressed, Scott demanded; “If you’re telling us the truth—why hide behind it?”

“Scott.” Charles calmly said, but there was no mistaking the short order. It made the young team leader clench his teeth in dismay and turn to face his mentor.  
  
"Do you trust him?" They all knew that should they take it, this would be their first mission since Alkali Lake.  
  
All eyes were on Charles. He never opened his mouth, but Scott heard his reply loud and clear.  
  
//We leave in an hour//

 

  
**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**5**  
**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 With that said, Scott turned around. "Wolverine, Storm, Beast—suit up and be back at the briefing room by 24:30. Nightcrawler, you will stay at the mansion and watch over the kids."

"What about us? If the cure gets infused with the drinking water it will affect all of us!" the three younger team members were practically blocking his way, and the look the Professor gave him made it clear that it was his call.

"How many men secure the location?"  
  
"About a dozen." Magneto said with a smile that Scott didn't like. He had a bad feeling about this, and yet the professor trusted him... a dozen wasn’t too bad for their first official mission.  
  
"24:30, don't be late."

  
They met at the briefing room fifteen minutes later, the kids wearing their new uniforms outside of the Danger Room for the very first time.  
  
Magneto began while a hologram of Thunder Bay was loading.  
  
"The quarry lies here, by Kakabeka falls. It runs into the mountain and partly under the ground; this is where we are headed. At its deepest part it is twenty feet underground and has eight rooms, two of which are large halls. It is now used as a small base of mutant opposition.  
  
While the place has only eight rooms they are separated by long, complex corridors, the longest is over two miles. Don't let the looks of the place fool you; it has the technology of a small army base, but nothing that we can’t handle. We could take down the guards at the front entrance but not without alarming the rest. This should be our last resort. It would be best to surprise them in the main hall—where they intend to pollute the drinking water.  
  
I will need for you to take care of the guards protecting the main pipe while I destroy their technology."  
  
Scott still didn't like it; it sounded too simple. Why couldn’t Magneto take care of a few guards by himself?

And yet his team members seemed content… only the fire in Logan's eyes reflected his doubts.  
  
"I will be joining you tonight." the professor informed them, much to the team’s surprise. There was definitely more to the mission than met the eye.

A few minutes later the x-men along with Professor-X and Magneto boarded the Blackbird.  
  
Storm and Cyclops took their place at the controls. The basketball court above them began to part.

“Ready when you are,” Ororo said and Scott nodded,

“—ready for take-off.”

If there were any students who were still asleep at that point, they were all woken by the X-Jet’s roar.

They headed towards Thunder Bay.

  

 

 **\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**6**  
**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 They landed in a small clearing not far from the quarry. The professor seemed to be focusing his powers, for a minute not aware of his surroundings. "I'm... I'm picking up something… I will keep you updated."

Beast assigned them a frequency and they switched on their x-coms and tested them.

"Shadowcat, Iceman, Rogue—stay together. Don't split up unless I tell you otherwise." Scott stressed. Only after they nodded their affirmation did he lower the ramp and the x-men began to descend, leaving the professor alone in the Jet.

 

 

 **\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**7**  
**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 As Magneto said, the quarry’s entrance was guarded. Two armed men stood there, dressed in dark uniform, looking like soldiers of a kind.

“Why are they in uniform?”

But Magneto didn’t look surprised. "They placed fewer guards tonight. These two will be easy to take out".  
  
Scott shook his head, "This isn't how we work. We still don't know who's behind this."  
  
Erik only smiled "You forgot to add that you still don't believe me as to what is taking place, Cyclops."  
  
"You said there’s a supply room by the main water pipe"  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"Where would that be?"  
  
"About 200 yards to the north."  
  
"Then that is where we enter."

 

 

 **\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**8**  
**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

They sent Kitty in with an x-com. The coast was clear and the girl surfaced in and out of the ground taking the x-men with her, one by one. They were in.

The supply room was a large, long hall with an arched ceiling, its walls made of the blunt rock of the quarry. It was full of wooden containers and the x-men turned to the closest one. Hank tried the latch—  
  
Locked.  
  
*snikt*  
  
A second later, the container was open. Inside, were industrial amounts of Worthington's remedy. Scott could almost _feel_ Magneto's glare.  
  
"Still in doubt?"  
  
They moved out of the room, Scott and Magneto at the lead. "When we get to the main pipe keep them busy. I will handle their machinery."

 

 

 **\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**9**   
**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Shit!_

It all happened fast once they entered the main hall. A red blast lit the room, followed by poorly aimed gunshots from the sniper who got hit.  
  
They were waiting for them, someone knew they were coming!  
  
"Everybody take cover, Iceman—freeze the main pipe!" Scott's voice was urgent.  
  
Magneto was up in the air drawing all of the weapons he could gather with him, tossing them aside. He turned to the device they attached to the main water pipe.  
  
At the same time Bobby rested his palms against the cold metal. It took him a moment, but the main pipe froze to his satisfaction; it would take hours for it to melt. Looking back he saw dozens of soldiers attacking the x-men with their bare hands, then more armed soldiers rushing in, soon losing their weapons to Magneto.  
  
Joining Rogue's side, Bobby reached out and one guard fell over as his legs froze. He didn't notice the second guard behind him.

"Iceman!"  
  
The guard gasped, veins bulging out of his face. All he could remember was the light touch of a bare hand on the back of his neck before he collapsed to the floor.  
  
"Thanks, Rogue." He smiled, then shielded his eyes against a lightning bolt that lit the room, taking down two armed soldiers.  
  
“Hey!” Bobby ducked in time to avoid a guard thrown by Hank, when sudden panic gripped his heart like a vice, "Where's Shadowcat!?"  
  
All of the x-men froze; Kitty was nowhere to be seen. The soldiers seemed to withdrew as well, waiting in a circle around them.  
  
"Looking for something?" A collective gasp escaped the team at the sound of that voice. It couldn't be…  
  
Wolverine took a step forward "How many times will I have to kill you, you son of a—"  
  
"Uh, uh—watch your language, weapon-x." Stryker said.  
  
As if on cue a guard stepped forward carrying a very unconscious Kitty Pryde. The girl had a collar of some sort around her neck.

"I take it you will surrender quietly— _Ahh!_ " Stryker suddenly took hold of his head as if in pain.  
  
"Why, Xavier... How nice of you to join us! I'm afraid your little head-voodoo won't work on me tonight." With that Stryker exposed a small device by his ear. It looked like a mobile phone earpiece lit in blue.  
  
The professor was wheeled in by two armed guards using the same earpieces as Stryker's  
  
"My sessions with Mr. Lehnsherr proved to be very useful as you may know." He tapped the device twice.  
  
"And now…" he pulled at Kitty's hair to reveal her face, "you will surrender quietly or the girl is the first to die."  
  
No one moved.  
  
"Oh—don't worry, I will let you go once I'm done here. Then it’s only a matter of time until none of your kind holds a threat. Not to me, nor to anyone else." He gestured at the main pipe system. "This is the first stop out of many."  
  
Scott exchanged understanding looks with the Professor. They had no choice.  
  
"Everyone back!"

The x-men gathered in a small group in the middle of the hall.  
  
Stryker smiled. "That's a good boy, Cyclops. I can understand how you don't want any more blood on your hands considering how you got Doctor Jean Grey killed the last time that we met."  
  
Scott was painfully gritting his teeth, following Stryker's gaze to Magneto who was still in high air, the device already half disabled.  
  
"Mr. Lehnsherr?"  
  
Erik smiled down at him, then with a flick of his wrist threw the cure-infusing device up in the air, sparks following its wake.  
  
Stryker turned to his guards.  
  
"Kill the girl."  
  
Then Scott knew. Magneto, arrogant as always, was not surprised to see Stryker. He knew who was behind the operation all along.  
  
The reason he asked for the x-men’s help was because "a dozen guards" were only half of the first wave of their attackers. The place must have been guarded by a hundred men at least. And now they had Kitty…

  
**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**10**  
**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  

The room was lit in red.  
  
Magneto's helmet fell to the ground as the older man got hit by an optic blast that sent him flying into a wall.  
  
He began to slowly lower himself to the ground.  
  
"No! Charles you traitor! This girl's life will be the extinction of us all!"  
  
Against his will Erik stepped to the center of the room and took his place by the x-men.  
  
There was genuine empathy in Charles’ bright eyes. "Sorry old friend. Where there's life there's hope."  
  
Stryker stepped forwards. "Well said Xavier. That is exactly why I made it through all regions of hell and back. And now Ladies, Gents—"  
  
Armed guards were approaching the group of mutants. They were carrying collars similar to the one Kitty wore.  
  
"Inhibitor collars. Worthington's prior development to the cure. If you will—"  
  
The first guard approached Storm. The goddess stepped back and out of his reach.  
  
"Ororo."  
  
Charles voice rang in the silence, calm and assuring as ever. Storm looked at Kitty's still form. She could never forgive herself if anything happened to the girl. She stood still, bracing herself as the guard reached around her neck to clasp the buckle. A sharp pain ran along her spine and she gasped.  
  
The guard moved to Rogue. Her eyes were filled with tears but she didn't move as a collar was placed around her neck. She flinched at the sudden pain, her eyes following the guard who was approaching Bobby.  
  
After an indecisive moment Marie reached out, taking Bobby's hand in her own, as a collar was placed around his neck.  
  
Scott watched as the x-men were neutralized one by one; Bobby no longer breathing out frost, Marie able to touch, Hank’s blue color fading from his exposed skin, making him look more like the man he once knew, many years ago when the darkness first changed into a hundred shades of red.  
  
But each team member had pride and faith in their eyes while their powers were taken, much to Scott's satisfaction. They will find their way out of it, he knew.

“Come here, doll—”  
  
A sudden yelp made him turn in time to see Logan tossing a guard who had laid his arm around Marie's waist. The man flew like a rag doll into the closest wall.  
  
Three men quickly surrounded Logan, one holding an inhibitor collar in his hands. At Stryker's command the guards stopped dead on their tracks.  
  
"I wonder how long it will take you to die from the permanent injury caused by your adamantium skeleton without your healing abilities… I have a feeling we won't have to find out tonight."

His eyes rested on Marie and Logan made a low growl indicating more than words that Stryker was right. "Try anything weapon-x, and she's as good as dead."  
  
The guards stepped back from Logan. Scott watched them approaching Magneto instead. The mutant was trying to move but his body wouldn’t cooperate.  
  
"Charles!!!"  
  
//There's no choice Erik. We will find our way out of this situation//  
  
//It will be too late Charles. Try to reach Mystique. She can't be far//  
  
After a moment Xavier smiled. //No, she isn’t.//  
  
The professor didn't struggle as a collar was placed around his neck and gave no sign of pain when it snapped into place.  
  
Only Scott was left… Guilt swept over him—he messed up. He didn't notice Kitty’s disappearance in time, and was the only one to blame for their predicament.

He took a deep breath as two guards approached him.

"There’s no need for a collar,"

At the sound of a known and hated voice Scott’s head snapped up. Stryker’s bodyguard, who stood beside him all along, stepped forward.  
  
"…isn't it so pretty-boy?"

Scott felt seven puzzled gazes studying him at the remark, and Logan narrowed his eyes. It was the first time on the mission that he could actually smell fear.

The two guards took firm hold of Scott's arms, restraining them behind his back.

Approaching the restrained young man, Stryker’s bodyguard used two fingers to gently lift Scott’s chin and make him meet his gaze. Their team leader sharply pulled away.

The man smiled knowingly, then roughly cupped Scott’s chin, his nails digging into the pale skin. Using his hold on him, he turned Scott’s head until the deadly gaze was aimed at the rest of the team.

The red light quickly died out behind the ruby lens, and the guard removed Scott's visor.  
  
"Take them!"

 

 

 **\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**11**  
**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The x-men were led through what felt to Scott like a maze of corridors. The two guards still held his arms and he was blindly led by them, none too gently. They made him trip more than once by the time they stopped.  
  
He heard metal against metal. A door was unlocked and the group was led into a cell. The moment the two guards let go of him, Scott sank to the floor with an arm across his eyes. He pulled his knees in and rested his head against them to support the arm covering his eyes. He couldn't recall being in that position for many years, but his childhood trauma was the least of his concerns tonight. Scott remembered that voice and shuddered.

 _God, please no…_  
  
“And lastly…” Stryker said as a guard walked in carrying Kitty.

Marie could no longer hold back her tears. Feeling Bobby's warm hand in hers meant the world, but when Kitty's unconscious body was laid out on the floor Rogue let her tears fall. She soon found herself in Bobby's arms in what felt to her like the first real hug she’d even gotten.  
  
The door closed and locked behind them.  
  
"The bars are pure adamantium, in case you were wondering" Stryker tapped the metal.

"I was expecting you, although I thought you'd give us more of a fight. I'm disappointed, really… but now that you're here, you will have to be my guests for a while." He was smiling like crazy… and maybe he was.  
  
Reaching for his pocket he pulled out a capped syringe and a test tube. He eyed the transparent liquid closely.

"I could cure you of course, but I think it will be far more interesting to let you choose between the cure and dehydration, don't you agree?"  
  
“Colonel?” A guard entered, handing Stryker a damage report. Only Logan could hear them as they retreated to the far corner of the room.  
  
_"How long will it take to melt it"?_  
  
_"We still don’t know. Hours by the looks of it."_  
  
_"And to replace the old device?"_  
  
_"We’re already on it, it’s the frozen pipe that’s gonna give us hell."_  
  
Stryker turned back to his prisoners.  
  
"Well, it seems we have a little setback thanks to you," He was looking at Bobby while he spoke and the young mutant gulped before realizing he was doing so.

"…but I'm sure I can think of a way to pass the time." He said, turning to face Charles.  
  
Only his expression did not strike the professor as anything spontaneous. He had the look of a man who had been planning something for years and was enjoying every minute of its execution. At his call two overgrown guards approached the cell.  
  
"You see Xavier," Stryker had a gleam in his eyes that the professor didn't like, "Many years ago you took my son away from me. I think it's time for retribution."

His eyes were drifting from one mutant to the next, until they stopped, focusing on one.  
  
"And since I lost my golden boy to you, it is only fair you lose yours to me."  
  
Charles closed his eyes. _No..._  
  
"Oh, you'll get him back alive… Sort of." He turned to his guards and gestured towards Scott. "Bring him."  
  
Scott wasn't moving, but Logan didn't need to look his way to know he was afraid. Whatever they held in store for Summers, the kid seemed to already know—he reeked of fear.

When Logan smelled the lust on the approaching guards he had a feeling he knew as well.  
  
The two men entered the cell, now joined by armed soldiers. One of them roughly pulled Scott off the floor. The x-men team leader stood tall in the center of the cell, his eyes tightly shut.  
  
For a moment the only sound was Marie crying, until Stryker’s bodyguard entered the cell. Scott stiffened again at the sound of his voice.  
  
"The last time you were our guest was very unfulfilling for me, pretty boy."

The temporarily blind mutant didn't move, his jaw set tight.  
  
"Well now we can finally catch up," the guard grabbed Scott by the hair and slammed his head against the bars so hard a collective gasp escaped his imprisoned team members.  
  
Scott ignored his bleeding lip. The only movement he made was to cover his eyes once more. He was dragged up and out of the cell where the two men restrained his hands behind his back. Scott just kept his eyes shut and his expression blank while blood trickled down his chin.  
  
Stryker’s bodyguard approached him, and, as if to get his intention across, grabbed a fistful of Scott's hair and pulled his head back, tugging hard, wanting it to hurt. He invaded Scott's personal space and looked as if he was about to kiss him, but instead he slowly ran his tongue along the young mutant's cheek.  
  
Scott tried to back away, but found himself trapped between his attacker and the two men that held him still. The mouth was back on him, the wicked tongue running up his chin, following the trail of blood to his lips.  
  
Scott made a second attempt to pull back before the man reached his lips—it got him punched to the ribs so hard that he lost balance and fell. His arm was over his eyes before ever hitting the floor.  
  
The x-men watched their field leader getting dragged back to his feet, his arms forced behind his back once more.

Stryker’s bully was looking into the cell as he pressed his lips to Scott’s ear. His gaze traveled from Erik to Charles, until his eyes locked with Logan’s. He smiled when he whispered, loud enough for Logan to catch every word, “You’re still a virgin Scott? There’s five of us. We’re gonna take turns riding your ass. Ever been in a gang-bang? Mm? We’re gonna fuck you till you bleed.”

Scott managed to keep his face blank, but his breathing turned shallow and fast.

Stryker smiled, his eyes locked with Xavier's.  
  
"I'll give you back what's left of him, Charles."  
  
Logan had to blink—was the professor tearing up? Was he and Erik holding hands? Marie's cries only got louder, Bobby by her side, pale.  
  
Scott was dragged away and for a moment no one was breathing. Even Magneto seemed to share their pain, his usual arrogance at bay.  
  
Logan's gaze was drifting to and fro, from the pale professor to Scott's blood on the cell floor.

_…'Pretty Boy'…_

They were going to gang-rape Summers. He shuddered.

Logan’s heart was pounding frantically, but he made up his mind.

  
  
**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**12**  
**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Stry-ker!"

Scott and the guards were already out of sight. The man, half way through the door, slowly turned to him.

"What is it Wolverine? Or do you prefer _James?_ "  
  
"I want in." Logan ignored the other man’s comment best as he could.

Stryker's evil smile made his skin crawl. "Is that so? The mighty Wolverine is nothing but an animal?"  
  
Logan forced a smile. "Me and Summers, we go a long way. I want in on his humiliation."  
  
"Logan!"  
  
It was Storm. She tried reaching him but Hank blocked her. His eyes held sad understanding.  
  
Stryker seemed to be considering Logan's words for a long moment… too long.

“I stole his girl and now she’s dead. The guy hates my guts... I just want to show him that he can’t resist me no more than she could… I just want to wipe that smug little smile off his face…” Logan needed a yes.

His words must have struck the right nerve in Stryker's twisted mind. He ordered the cell door opened.  
  
A guard hesitantly approached the door.

"Don’t worry," the voice was full of malice, "the Wolverine knows that should he try anything—she would be the first in the body count." his eyes rested on the sobbing Marie.  
  
The door opened and Logan stepped out. The professor looked at him, his eyes full of pain. The smallest gesture of his head was his sad approval of Logan's decision.  
  
He left the room led by Stryker.

 

  
**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**13**  
**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Storm stared at Hank in disbelief. "Why did you help him!?"

"Who is it that you think I helped Ro'?" Hank quietly replied, sending a worried glance towards the guard who stood by the door  
  
…but the young man was staring at a point in space, not paying too much attention to the conversation that went on in the cell.  
  
"You should have let me stop him!" Storm said in anger and Hank could almost hear thunders roll as she spoke.

"Enough. Between two awful choices—this is for the best." Charles angrily said, ending the debate.

  
  
**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**14**  
**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

They walked through corridors that Logan tried to map and remember, sniffing the air while doing so.

Oh, you really shouldn't bother. I'll set all of you free… when I'm done."  
  
Logan didn't reply, just walked by the other man in silence. What the hell was he doing? He began considering his very limited options.  
  
He could call it quits, which meant he'd be back in that adamantium cell while Scott would be raped by every sick bastard willing. Or he could go on, be the first to rape Scott, and only then have him at the mercy of every sick bastard willing. But maybe there was a third option?  
  
He dared not hope, but maybe if he'd buy enough time… Maybe the x-men would get to them.  
  
At the very least he would be there for Scott… Summers was having a hard enough time as it was. Logan was pretty sure that the other x-man could not survive this ordeal and stay sane.  
  
No one said it out loud, but Scott was barely hanging in there since they returned from Alkali Lake. It seemed that only in his 'Cyclops' mode, in the Danger Room or on a mission, was he his old self once more… and that never lasted long. Everyone could see the dark circles under his shades, could see him losing weight. Some could even hear him crying in his sleep.  
  
But could he do this? Could he do… _that_ to Scott?  
  
Logan couldn’t remember ever being with a guy. Hell, he could not remember really being with a woman, other than one night stands to ease the burden when he felt the need. And yet, not for the first time in the last sixteen years, Logan had a feeling he'd been there, done that.  
  
But with Scott… the young man had just came to trust him. Now he would have to break that trust for what he believed was Summers’ own good...  
  
It was his last thought, however, that sealed the deal. HIV… He doubted those goons would play it safe with Scott.  
  
With a shudder Logan broke the silence. "I wanna be first."  
  
Stryker just kept on walking, the same smile playing on his lips. "Is that so?"  
  
They finally reached a cell that was attached to a control room separated by reinforced glass.

 

 

 **\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**15**   
**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Inside the control room, Logan helplessly watched Scott getting beat up by three men who were taking advantage of his blind state. They shoved him to the floor and kept on delivering kicks to his ribs and legs.

Scott got hold of a shin near him, and one of the thugs went flying through the air landing on his back.  
  
Logan made a mental note to train the kid to fight blindfolded. Should they ever get out alive, that is.  
  
He watched as Scott got pinned to a military bed that stood in the middle of the cell while two of Stryker’s soldiers tied his hands to the metal headboard, their movements rough and careless. The sight steered something unpleasant in Logan's mind… like lost memories he wasn't sure he wanted to regain. Adrenaline pumping in his veins, he forced himself to dismiss these thoughts, concentrate on his surroundings instead.  
  
Inside the cell, Stryker’s bodyguard moved to the side of the bed while the other men waited, hungry and amused. Scott's visor was tucked into the man’s belt like a trophy.

"What’s wrong, pretty boy? Scared? Well, I wish I could say I don't bite," He forcefully pressed down on his prisoner’s bruised ribs and the younger man moaned in pain. After a long moment he relieved the pressure eliciting another moan of pain from Scott. Kneeling next to the head of the bed he began running his fingers through Scott’s hair, back and forth and in all directions, messing up their team leader’s preppy hairdo.

“You like that?” he mocked, and Scott began trashing. The slap was so immediate and forceful that Logan’s heart skipped a beat, the loud fleshy smack making his skin crawl.

Stryker’s body guard stood up and pulled a pocket knife out of his military style belt. He locked the blade into its fully opened position, his eyes raking Scott’s body greedily.  
  
Logan didn’t realize he was holding his breath until Stryker pressed a button,

"Johnson, wait." His voice echoed in the small cell in which Scott was being held.  
  
The guard shot an annoyed glance towards the control room "What the fuck does that mean? We had a deal!"

Logan had to clench his teeth.  
  
"Indeed we do... but you'll have to wait your turn. You see, the x-men’s field leader here is first going to be betrayed… by his very own team member. Isn't it so weapon-x?"  
  
Logan could see Scott tensing up in the other room, hardly breathing.  
  
"Wear this," Stryker handed him a small earpiece; "and don’t test my patience Wolverine. Make it entertaining or you could easily be replaced... I want to see him _break_."

 

  
**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**16**  
**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

When Kitty came to she could not remember much. The last thing she knew was a sudden pain and then the world went dark.

Opening her eyes made her even more confused. Marie was looking down at her, crying, and she and Bobby were… holding hands?  
  
She turned her head to the right. Bars. Were they in jail? She could not remember. But it was the last sight that confused her the most.  
  
A guard was standing in the doorway, watching over the cell they were in. He muttered that his replacement was five minutes late again. He kept on checking his watch.  
  
When his replacement finally turned up the guard started yelling at him, saying that he owed him ten minutes, and that he intended to show up late for the four A.M shift.  
  
But his replacement didn't seem to mind. He just turned to the cell and smiled, but his eyes—they were glowing yellow!

 

  
**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**17**  
**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Logan left the control room at the same time the guards were leaving the cell in which Scott was being held. It held a small comfort to see that the soldier Scott took down was limping heavily.

Brushing past ‘Johnson’ Logan had to do all within his power not to stab him on the spot and then go on a rampage. Sense was knocked back into him once he remembered his imprisoned team members, but it wasn’t easy.

Stryker’s goon was looking at him with so much hate that it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. The man looked obsessed, unhinged. The stench of his anger and lust was low and unpleasant, making Logan want to take only the shallowest breaths.

“It was meant to be _me_ in there… I don’t know what you told him, but you’re gonna pay for this.”

Logan’s only reply was a wide, cocky smile. He needed to play the part, and didn’t trust himself to say anything that he wouldn’t regret.  
  
He entered the cell and the door slammed shut behind him. Stryker was sending him a vicious smile from the control room. He took a step forward.

Fear.  
  
The cell reeked of it, along with the metallic smell of blood.

Summers was sprawled on the bed breathing hard, his heart beating fast and loud. The kid's left foot got swollen from a kick one of the guards landed on it, and the lingering pain from Johnson’s latest abuse was still written on Scott's face. His eyes were screwed shut, probably a lot tighter than necessary.  
  
From the corner of his eye Logan could see Johnson joining Stryker in the control room. He had a feeling that the verdict was still out on him. He needed to prove that he was serious, keep the cover of a guy who hated Scott's guts. Shit.  
  
"Hello, Summers."  
  
Still fully clothed, Scott was tied to the bed spread-eagle. It was done mercilessly; there was no slack in the ropes.

Logan moved to the head of the bed. Scott tensed. Up close his left cheek had a sickening red tint to it.

"You don't mind me volunteering, now do you? Looks like one of your pep talks finally got through—I'm taking one for the team." Logan ran a gloved finger along Scott's jaw line. He then playfully tugged at the injured lower lip, revealing a deep cut that was still bleeding.  
  
Scott sharply turned his head away, "Logan, stop that! Untie me!"  
  
The kid's voice wasn't fooling him. He was scared. Logan chuckled.  
  
"You're not giving the orders tonight, Cyke."

Leaving Scott’s face he moved his hand down to his groin and gave the boy a gentle squeeze through the leather.  
  
The look on Scott's face spoke volumes of the utter shock and humiliation he felt, but the ropes were forcing his legs apart and all he could do was pant while Logan held him for another short eternity.  
  
Logan relieved the pressure on his cock and moved his hand in between the mattress and Scott's ass, pinching him. _Hard._ The younger man yelped, his face burning with anger and shame. His mouth opened and closed but he didn't utter a word.  
  
Logan's actions were a double-edged sword. On one hand Stryker seemed pleased. He dismissed Johnson and the other guy reluctantly left the control room. On the other, if Scott was scared before, he looked terrified now.  
  
Logan was about to continue but he suddenly froze.  
  
//Chuck?//  
  
//Yes Logan, it's me.//

Relief filled Logan at the sound of the professor's voice... little did he know it was too soon.  
  
//Mystique is prowling in the compound undercover. She got us a neutralizing chip for the collars, but we only have one.//  
  
//Isn't one enough?// Logan asked, but the warm relief that filled him just moments ago was already gone.  
  
//Well, it takes about ten minutes to disable one collar. Once all of the collars are disabled we are breaking out of here with Mystique's help.//  
  
//Got it. Then we need to hold on for about an hour.//  
  
Logan looked at the younger man tied to the bed, then at Stryker who was watching them intently.  
  
//Say, Chuck, could you allow me and Cyclops to… you know, talk? In private?//  
  
//I could allow a telepathic connection between you and Scott Logan, but I'm afraid I can't give you privacy. I will be in your minds, so to speak.//  
  
Jeez. //Do that.//

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**18**   
**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

  
//Slim?//

Logan felt the connection like a jolt throughout his entire body; the pain, the fear, the shock of hearing Logan’s voice in his head, Scott's sore ribs, leg and lip, the sore buttock and cheek…  
  
//Logan?!//  
  
//Yeah, Chuck is hooking us up. They got a disabling chip for the collars, but we have to hang in here for a while longer.//  
  
"Blindfold him!"  
  
Logan almost jumped. He forgot about the blasted earpiece Stryker made him wear. There was a black strip of cloth on the mattress by Scott’s head. Logan took it, noticing how the kid tensed in his presence.

“Tightly, in case he decides to open his eyes in the heat of the moment!” Stryker encouraged and Logan felt sick to his stomach—the sadistic bastard was prepared for the possibility that Summers would try to end his life out of misery... God damn.  
  
//How long until they get here?// Scott was holding his breath while Logan wrapped the cloth around his eyes, but he didn't resist.

//Soon, Summers.//

Logan could _*feel*_ Xavier frowning at his little white lie.

"Take his clothes off."  
  
Logan sat by Scott's side and sent a hand to his nape in search for the zipper. Scott made a stifled noise at that.  
  
"No. Use your claws."  
  
Damn. Logan extended one claw and took a deep breath. He *really* didn't want Charles in on their future conversation.  
  
"Don’t move, Summers."

He pressed his claw between the leather collar and the kid's neck and waited a moment for Summers to comprehend his intentions before slicing his uniform top in the middle with one smooth stroke. He removed Scott’s gloves and proceeded to slash his sleeves.  
  
//Why are you doing this?!//

Scott sounded shocked, frightened—even in his head.  
  
//If it wouldn’t be me it would be that Johnson creep…We don’t know what he got, you can catch something. It isn’t safe.//

Every now and then Logan blessed his mutation. Not being able to catch diseases being part of it.  
  
He finished with Scott’s sleeves, then pulled off his uniforms top, leaving his torso bare.  
  
//Cyke,//

He mentally cursed the situation, forgetting that two people were hearing his thoughts. He really wasn't a man of words and having Chuck in his head made it even harder on him.  
  
//Slim… I need to know. Have you done this before?//

The younger man didn't reply, yet his body seemed to tense. Logan considered his next words.  
  
//Scott,//

No more nicknames, no longer teasing,

//I need to know before this gets any further—have you ever been with a guy?//

A shudder ran through Scott’s body and for a moment Logan thought that he was about to break.  
  
//Me and…me and Jean had been together since I turned sixteen. She was my first… I didn't… I never…//  
  
//Okay. Gonna be alright.//  
  
He wasn't surprised that Scott was inexperienced, yet he needed to know. At times he wondered if the uptight boy-scout ever got laid.  
  
This wasn't making things any easier though.  
  
"His pants!" Stryker sounded impatient, probably not understanding the delay.  
  
Logan pressed the blunt side of his still extended claw to Scott's abdomen just above his waist.  
  
//No! Logan don’t do this!//  
  
//No choice Slim.//  
  
//No, please! Logan--don’t!//  
  
// _Right,_ //

Logan began losing his patience,

//I’m only gonna say this once bub, so listen _good_. If I walk out that door you’re going to get gang-raped. You heard the guy, the five of them are going to take turns until they injure you. He wasn’t messing with you—I could _smell_ it on them.// He felt Chuck’s horror and it distracted him, but he had to concentrate before the connection was lost.

//Scott… I can’t do this if you make me feel so guilty about it, I wouldn’t be able to... then Stryker would kick me out and somebody else would come along. So just… just try and relax for me, okay? Try to imagine that you met me in a bar and this is a one night stand, or something. Whatever gets you through this. Just… just don’t make me feel like I’m forcing ya. I wouldn’t be able to get going if I feel like I’m molesting ya.//

In a sense, Scott got to play the easier part. It was Logan who needed to perform under pressure and in front of a crowd.  
  
Scott swallowed hard then nodded, but Logan could smell salt. Was the kid crying? Shit. Logan felt the connection snapping; Charles probably heard and felt more than he wanted to.  
  
Logan reluctantly started shredding the leather covering Scott’s legs, careful around his swallowed left foot. He had to cut the ropes around Scott’s ankles in order to undress him, but he figured that Stryker wouldn’t mind—Scott’s legs needed to be free for what he wanted Logan to do to him anyway.

The ropes left deep, ugly bruises on Scott’s pale skin and Logan had to wonder what made the sick bastards so hateful. They didn’t just want to fuck Scott… they got off on hurting him, too. Were they driven by mutant hatred? Or was Summers just too damn pretty for his own good?  
  
Reluctantly, Logan kept going, unzipping and removing the other x-man's boots, noticing how blue marks already formed where Scott’s left ankle got stomped on. If he’d have to guess he’d say it was a fracture—but instead of ice, rest and painkillers the kid was going to get sexually assaulted, hopefully just by him.  
  
He moved to the center of the bed and sat by Scott. He noticed that the younger man was shivering with what he guessed was anxiety, and yet he had no choice but to take his briefs off… he hooked fingers into the waistband, letting Scott know that he was about to undress him—then stopped.  
  
From the corner of his eye he could see Johnson entering the control room and whatever he told Stryker made the other man get up and leave with him.  
  
"I won’t be long weapon-x," he said with a smile.

 

 

 **\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**19**  
**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 Logan had to shake himself out of it and approach the task at hand. In Stryker's absence he had little time in which he wanted to help Scott relax.

While the young team leader stayed true to his word and didn’t resist him, the smell of salt and fear was still heavy in the room. Logan figured that if he could arouse him, Scott might be able to cope with what was ahead.  
  
Removing his own uniform top and gloves, Logan sat on the bed by the younger man. “Hey…” He gently cupped Scott’s bruised cheek and guided his face towards him.

“I’m gonna get on top of ya now, Slim. I’m not gonna do anything yet, ‘kay? Just going to top ya.”

A quick nod was Scott’s only reply.  
  
Careful about the kid's injured leg, Logan guided the lean, muscular thighs apart. Scott didn’t resist him, but the position made him feel vulnerable and it showed. The full lips parted and closed in a silent protest. Hot blush began creeping up the chiseled cheeks. Logan settled between Scott’s thighs, then began to slowly lean forward, covering the wiry body with his own muscular one while letting Scott get used to the sensation.

“ _Logan…_ ” the word escaped his lips, barely audible; straddling Wolverine’s built body was forcing Scott to spread his legs impossibly wide… Logan’s weight was pressing him hard against the mattress…

And yet, while the sensation of Logan’s hard muscles and body hair was weird, the heat that sapped into his cold body and sore bones was a blessing. He was no longer shivering.  
  
"…untie me?"  
  
"You know I can’t Slim. Hey... Don’t be like that.” Logan was caressing his cheeks… caressing his hair… “Don’t you trust me?"  
  
Scott nodded. He had come to trust Logan. Trust him with his life, but the thought of… of being…of Logan…  
  
Then all of his thoughts stopped.  
  
Lips were pressed to his neck, kissing and biting gently.  
  
"Logan!" he was surprised at how croaky his own voice sounded.  
  
"Easy," Hot breath against his neck. "…easy."  
  
And the lips pressed against him once more. The weird sensation of a hard jaw, stubbles and those soft lips… it’d been so long since he was touched by anyone… Logan was kissing and nibbling along his jaw line and pleasure began mixing with Scott’s anxiety and pain.

How could it be? Was he… enjoying this? Was he getting turned on by Logan? Scott couldn't believe his body’s betrayal and his face began heating up with anger and embarrassment.  
  
Logan must've noticed because he stilled his movements and stroked his thumb back and forth across Scott’s cheek.

"Don’t over think it. Imagine we’re strangers and this is a one night stand, think of it as random, meaningless sex”.

“I don’t do meaningless.” Was the earnest reply and in spite of it all Logan had to smile. Of course Scott didn’t. But needing to give him something to hold on to he tried again;

“Then imagine we’re in the danger room, at each other’s throats and too tired of fighting it off—we fuck.” Scott stiffened, swallowed hard. Bingo. “Ever wanted to? Ever felt like making me shut up so badly you wanted to blast me to the ground? Fuck my mouth?”  
  
Scott seemed to be losing the inner struggle as more blood was frustratingly leaving his brain to settle elsewhere.  
  
_"Logan no—"_  
  
The older mutant was lightly stroking him through his briefs, but Scott's plea came out as a hoarse moan while his body was more than cooperating with Logan's tender assault. When Scott promised that he wouldn’t resist—he imagined a painful, rough experience, but not _this_ … not… _oh, God…_

  
Logan watched the kid losing the battle for control and added slight pressure to his strokes. He hated doing that to Scott, the last thing he wanted was to make his life more complicated, but he really couldn't see a way out of this one. While he tried to steal time—there was only so much he could do. He needed to prepare Scott and he needed for him to relax.  
  
His trail of thoughts ended when Stryker returned.  
  
"I see you found a way to pass the time in my absence."  
  
Logan sat up and extended his claws. "Hold still,"

And Scott did. He stopped breathing and squeezed his eyes painfully shut as he felt a warm claw against his hip. Then in one smooth cut Logan removed his underwear and left him naked.

 

  
**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**20**  
**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Logan withdrew his claws. He had to admit the kid was beautiful. He has already seen him naked briefly, after sessions in the danger room, in the showers, but now—naked, aroused and blushing hotly…

"Get on with it, Wolverine!"  
  
With Stryker watching Logan couldn't go on with the tender treatment that got Scott aroused. It wasn't to his liking, but he realized that he would have to pick up the pace. Scott needed to come, he decided. The post orgasmic bliss would make the rest easier. Praying that there would be no ‘rest’, he lowered himself to Scott's waistline.  
  
As if on cue Scott froze and his jaw clenched tight. Well, at least Logan knew that he understood what was coming. Logan didn’t care— _couldn’t_ care about whether Scott wanted to or not. It would calm his tense body, make it easier to take him. He placed his hands on Scott's thighs and applied slight pressure to straddle him. He wasn't surprised that Scott didn't cooperate this time.  
  
"Summers."  
  
One word but it carried a warning. He could easily force Scott's legs apart, but it wasn't how things were going to play.  
  
"Spread your legs. Let me suck your cock."

If Logan was playing the dominator before to convince Stryker, he meant it now. Scott found himself wincing at Logan's tone of voice and slowly parting his legs.

 _“Wait!”_ Scott yelped at the shock of having Logan’s mouth on him, at the sudden heat and wetness. _“No—! No, wait!”_ He was thrashing, struggling against the tight ropes to no avail.

Logan decided that it was actually a good thing—Stryker needed to see Scott suffer, needed to believe that Scott was being betrayed… it didn’t matter much as far as Logan was concerned—Scott hardened within seconds, Logan had him exactly where he wanted him.  
  
"Been long time for you, Summers?" He pulled back long enough to ask.  
  
Scott flushed violently, but needing to justify himself he replied, his voice only audible to Logan's hears, "I didn't… Not since Jean…"

Logan let that sink.  
  
Well, not touching himself did sound like the heroic uptight thing to do, so that made sense… But—four months? No wonder Summers was being so responsive…  
  
Deciding that it could make things easier for Scott, he gave Scott's thigh a reassuring squeeze then took him back into his mouth.

  
Scott was happy his visor was taken. Glad he couldn't see the scenario playing out as he began thrusting uncontrollably into Logan mouth. It was so long since he was touched _that_ way, that when Logan first took his cock he had to bite his lips to keep from screaming; the pleasure was too raw and intense—he had to beg Logan to stop. Even knowing where he was didn’t help.

And Logan knew exactly how to touch him… Scott wasn't going to last long. He tried fighting off the pleasure with all his might, his wounded pride demanding that he’d last longer than a horny teenager, but it was all in vain—he was on the verge of coming from the get go.

He brought that on himself, he knew.  
  
It wasn't an intended decision not to jerk off, but after Jean died it just felt wrong and Scott found himself taking cold showers whenever he woke up hard. It was another grim reminder of how it all went to hell, of how lonely—  
  
_“Ah!”_

Logan's tongue brought him back to the present, teasing him, driving him insane. He was so close, but Logan’s hands on his hips kept him from thrusting up to end the sweet torture.  
  
"Lo--gan!" Sweat rolled down his face. Long lasting or not, he painfully needed to come. Finally, Logan took pity on him.  
  
The feel of stubble against his thighs as Logan took him to the root built the mental image of the other mutant going down on him—and what Scott thought would be a turn-off only excited him more. He could feel his body tense with the approaching orgasm and tried to withdraw, "Logan, I’m gonna—"

But Logan wasn't letting up.  
  
If anything, the feral mutant tightened his hold on him, and Scott couldn't finish the sentence as pleasure tore through him, making him cry out and arch from the bed, thrusting into Logan's mouth over and over, until he was spent.  
  
Sinking back into the mattress, panting heavily, Scott cursed himself for his poor endurance. Logan was being forced to go down on him, something he thought the Wolverine would rather die than do—but he did for Scott's sake...

…and he was thrashing and moaning like he'd been starving for sex.  
  
Tied up, he couldn't even hide his burning face. The sudden guilt over the situation felt like a bucket of ice-cold water and before Scott knew it he was shaking. Some leader he was—a team member was being exploited and humiliated at the will of a twisted mind, with Scott being a sick beneficiary. He was surprised Logan didn't strike him with disgust.

  
…Logan looked up at Scott's face, the younger man's taste still lingering in his mouth—Scott looked miserable.  
  
Moving to lie beside him, Logan ran his fingers along the black cloth covering the kid's eyes. It was soaking wet.  
  
Logan felt sick, he was literally raping Scott. The worst part had been that it was neither his nor Summers’ call. On any other day he'd take his chances with Stryker’s thugs before forcing Scott into any of this, but Stryker held all of the x-men captive. They couldn't take any chances. He looked down at the pale mutant, still breathing hard.  
  
//Chuck?//  
  
...  
  
Nothing. Where the hell were they?  
  
Logan ran his fingers through Scott’s damp hair trying to wordlessly soothe him, hoping that he wouldn’t have to push their team leader any further that night. It was kind of ironic – Summers, being the uptight, tormented boy-scout that he was, always struck Logan as a guy who _needed_ to get thoroughly fucked. But he sure as hell didn't want it to happen tonight. Not like this.  
  
//Logan?//  
  
Thank God.  
  
//How much longer Chuck?//  
  
//Only Marie, Bobby and Hank are still wearing collars//  
  
That's thirty minutes. Shit. Logan grimaced realizing what lay ahead of them. He swallowed hard.  
  
//Right. Okay, bub. After you're done taking care of business send everyone out of here—leave only McCoy behind, and don’t come after us until I say so//

Understanding dawned and no more words were needed.  
  
//Logan? Is he… //  
  
It was the first time Logan heard the professor at a loss for words.  
  
//He'll be fine.//  
  
The connection ended.

 

  
**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**21**  
**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Magneto tested the bars. A little hard, but he could make them move in time.

The collar around Hank's neck made a soft clicking sound when it opened and the chip fell to the floor.  
  
With a wave of his hand, the chip flew into Magneto's palm and by the time it got there he could no longer recognize the man that stood before him less than a minute ago.  
  
Marie let go of Bobby's hand and took a step towards Erik. She didn't get far before Bobby pulled her back, taking her lips with his own.  
  
The kiss was brief and both teenagers blushed when they parted, but Storm couldn't take her eyes off Rogue. _'There is nothing to cure, Nothing is wrong with any of us.'_  
  
Seeing the look in Marie's eyes when the chip was inserted into her collar made Ororo doubt her strong beliefs against the cure for the very first time.  
  
She sat down on the floor. Another ten minutes wait…

 

 

 **\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**22**  
**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Logan was still caressing Scott’s hair, wondering if he could postpone the inevitable long enough, but Stryker's next words made it clear that he couldn’t.  
  
"What is it Wolverine? Had a change of heart? Feel free to let my boys take it from here."  
  
Logan shot him a glance hoping he could convey all of his contempt in that single look.  
  
"I need lube," He spat through gritted teeth; the cell held nothing but some old sports gear and the bed.  
  
At that Scott went rigid in his hands reaching his breaking point. **_"NO! NO!—"_**

Scott could hear his own voice desperate and broken, mingled with the tears that were caught in his throat—until a large hand came down on his mouth, keeping him quiet. The only thing that he could do was draw shuddering breaths while tears forming in his eyes were quickly absorbed by the cloth binding them.

  
He did prefer for one of Stryker's boys to take it from there! He messed up, he had it coming—and now Logan was being punished on his account. He just couldn't bear Logan being so gentle—he didn't deserve that. And even worse, he was enjoying his caresses like a pervert. Writing off his excitement to his long abstention didn’t cut.  
  
He enjoyed the other man's touch, was aroused by his strength, by his self-confidence, by how in control Logan remained under the circumstances. Even his own helplessness, not being in control for once, was somehow compelling.

 _You are one sick puppy, Summers._  
  
But this… he didn't want _this_. Never thought about being with a guy before—never thought about being with Logan. He never thought of being taken this way, and he was afraid of the penetration.  
  
"Do without" Lost in thoughts, Stryker's voice made Scott jump.

 

  
  
"I can't!" Logan thought that he might burst a vein in his anger. Stryker wasn't even trying to conceal his delight when Scott begged not to be sodomised and Logan couldn't stand it; he resorted to shutting the kid up with a hand against his bruised lips.  
  
Logan was about to go on, but Stryker suddenly got up and left the control room. Not caring why, but mentally warning the professor that Stryker was out, Logan released Scott’s lips and took hold of his face.  
  
"Logan don't do this! I’d rather have his men.”

Logan froze. "Why's that?" he asked, his voice edgy.  
  
"I don’t want _you_ doing this to me! I’d rather have them!"  
  
Logan sat up breaking off any physical contact with the kid. He had no idea Scott felt so strongly about him.

Ignoring the irrational wave of insult that washed over him he said "If that's what you want Slim—I'll leave. Be sure that’s what you want."  
  
The sudden lack of physical contact made Scott panic. Logan really would leave. But that would be the right thing to do…  
  
"Scott, tell me what the hell do you want!?" Logan's voice was urgent.  
  
"I don’t want you involved in any of this, Logan. I can manage" it was as close to the truth as Scott could get.  
  
"Then you have no idea what you're talking about *boy*"

Ghost like memories of broken men floated into Logan's vague recollection.  
  
Getting hold of Scott again, none too gently, Logan hissed "Don't play martyr for me, Summers! You have no idea how bad it can get—how these things fuck with your head! So listen carefully, _Cyke_ … unless you say so now—I'm gonna ignore you, and I'm gonna proceed!"  
  
Scott was silent.  
  
"Tell me!"

Scott looked torn and miserable—his lips began moving then stopped; like he was trying to get the words out but couldn’t. Logan froze.  
  
…God, Summers really believed this righteous shit! He was being fucking raped and he was thinking about Logan's misuse!  
  
He sighed, empathy mixing with his anger.

"Scott… I'll make it easier on you by making it my call." Logan tucked away soft auburn bangs that stuck to Scott’s damp forehead. "I'm the only one touching you tonight."  
  
Scott let out a shuddering breath and Logan couldn't decide whether it was approval or protest, but he was truly beyond caring. His mind was set, he will see it through. He had wasted enough time on the Scott’s stubbornness and soon Stryker will be back.  
  
He jumped when the door opened behind him.  
  
Johnson entered the cell, tossing him a bottle. Logan caught it instinctively.

"Play nice, I want him tight when I get him." His eyes lingered on Scott’s naked body.  
  
*Snikt*  
  
Stryker's goon smiled at him.

“Maybe later Wolverine"

He closed the door behind him, but Logan could smell fear mixing with Johnson’s lust. _'Pretty boy'…_  
  
The sudden anger that filled him felt like a punch to the guts,

"What happened when you were Stryker’s prisoner?!" he demanded, his fingers tingling with the need to tangle in one of Summers’ stupid cardigans and shake the answer out of him, his claws tingling with the need to gut Johnson for the way he stared at Scott’s naked body.

“What do you mean?”  
  
"He said the last time was ‘unfulfilling’ for him, he asked you if you’re still a virgin—what happened?!"  
  
Scott grimaced "Nothing. He—Johnson… had tried to… I was under the influence, I couldn’t resist, couldn’t help but answer his questions… but then Stryker sent me to…to…"

Scott couldn’t force the rest of the sentence out, but Logan knew all too well how the story ends.

“So nothing happened?” He needed to hear Scott say so.

“Not really.” The pain in Scott’s voice made it clear that it still hurt, but sweet relief washed over Logan all the same.  
  
"Okay. That's good Slim."

Logan made an oath Johnson wouldn’t lay another finger on Scott for as long as he lived. He looked at the bottle in his hand. Lubrication.

 

  
**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**23**  
**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

He could hear Stryker now—the man stood just outside the control room,

 _"…well if 7b is still out of order find a bypass. I know that! Is McPherson there? Hand him over!"_  
  
Logan was relieved. For a moment he was worried the x-men were in trouble. This also gave him more time alone with the kid. Placing the lube by the bedside he lay on the bed by Scott and took a minute to study the pale, angular features.  
  
Logan knew that he was risking so much by doing this. Though it might be hard to tell, Scott wouldn’t be able to look him in the eye after tonight. He would have to leave the mansion. Only now did he realize how much of a home it had become to him.  
  
_You don’t know what you have till it gone_ , Logan thought bitterly as he bent to kiss Scott’s upper lip, mindful of his bruised one.  
  
_"Logan…"_ his name was barely a whisper against his lips and it vibrated through his entire body.  
  
"Slim."  
  
He planted a kiss just under the full lips and the kid shuddered.

  
It was the first time Scott had kissed a guy and that felt weird, but that guy was Logan, and that felt good.

 _Kissing Logan felt good…_ That realization made Scott's head spin, made his heart beat wildly in his chest. He wanted to be alone. Wanted time to understand what it meant—but there would be no time for it tonight, he knew. Before he could begin to understand… this… he and Logan would be forced to go as far as two guys possibly can.

 

 

 **\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**24**   
**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Logan kept on gently kissing his injured team leader, until he could smell the beginning of Scott's arousal, could feel his own body respond.

He didn't allow himself to lose focus up until then, wanting to stay keen on his surroundings. Now that he needed to grow hard, he took his time kissing Scott, closing his eyes and letting all of his senses fill. It felt good, but it wasn’t enough… he needed more…  
  
He pressed his tongue in between Scott's lips only to encounter a barrier of teeth. Reminding himself that he needed to be selfish right then, he kept on parting the full lips with his tongue until Scott moaned in protest but accepted the opened mouthed kiss.

 _That’s it, Slim._ He took his time kissing Scott; stealing as much time as possible, but also… he got so lost in the kiss—for a blissful moment he forgot where he was… he didn't want to break it until they both needed air—

—then still panting, he captured Scott’s lips once more.  
  
Without breaking the kiss, he ran flat palms down Scott’s back, greedily tracing the curves of his spine until he was cupping the round buttocks. He squeezed Scott’s ass, enjoying the way the wiry body tensed underneath him—until the younger man surrendered, relaxing into the firm grasp. Letting go of Scott’s lips Logan bit and sucked on a sensitive stop at the base of Scott‘s neck, then began trailing down his body planting hungry kisses all over the smooth torso.

 _God damn._ This really shouldn't feel so good, but Logan was beyond reason by then. He liked the way Scott smelled, he liked his taste, he liked those little moans and gasps he was trying to suppress…

Hell, maybe he and Summers should've done this a long time ago.  
  
"On with it,"  
  
Stryker was back and Logan had to wonder what made the sick bastard stick around for the show. Leaving Scott's side Logan got up and removed the rest of his clothes. Naked, he had to fight flashbacks from the last time he was at Stryker's mercy. This wasn’t the time.  
  
He climbed back to the bed and took hold of the younger man's knees, gently straddling him. This time Scott didn't resist but he noticeably paled, his lips a tight line. Settling between his legs, Logan ran his hands up and down his thighs. Every muscle in Scott’s body tensed as he braced himself for the penetration… Logan couldn’t possibly take him like this, not without hurting him, but he also couldn’t prepare him—Stryker wouldn’t allow it.  
  
He’d have to think of something…

Sitting on the back of his heels, Logan reached around Scott’s waist and guided him up, resting Scott's thighs on his own.

It made Scott feel more naked than ever in his life. The weird sensation of Logan’s thighs—body hair and sweat, the feeling of being exposed, a sudden awareness of an entrance to his body he never considered before, awareness that Stryker was watching...  
  
It all became too much and since his legs were not bound he could push himself off and he tried. Logan stopped him with a hand on each of his thighs.  
  
"Don't."  
  
It was all Logan could risk saying with Stryker around but Scott got it never the less.  
  
_Don't make it harder, don't get in the way, don't make me force you…_ His train of thoughts stopped when Logan started delivering melting licks along his shaft. He gasped when he felt that mouth gently sucking on his balls.

 _“…no…”_ He thrashed trying to back away; he found it more intimate than he could bear under the circumstances, but Logan didn't let him move. He just kept on gently caressing Scott’s balls with his fingers and tongue until to his frustration, Scott found himself moving against Logan’s mouth, getting closer and closer to coming for the second time that night, and just as easily.

Now that he allowed himself to, touching Scott like this made Logan painfully hard… but Scott was getting too close to his liking so he let go of him and sat up. Not losing time he guided Scott's knees over his shoulders and pulled his hips closer.

  
"No Logan- - not like this!"  
  
“Shh,” Logan leaned forward until his forehead touched the younger man's.  
  
"Please not like this…" Scott was drawing ragged breaths, their faces inches apart, "I want to turn around."  
  
Logan wished he could grant him that, he really did. He wanted to give Scott some sense of control over the situation, understanding why lying on his stomach would help him feel less exposed.  
  
"I'm sorry Scott, I need to see your face."  
  
It hurt him to see Scott's head fall back in defeat, but not having much choice Logan kissed a bare shoulder in silent apology and positioned himself for the task at hand.  
  
Scott jumped at the sound of a bottle being uncapped, and after a long moment felt Logan’s hands settling on his hips, dragging him even closer as the other man pressed against him seeking entrance.  
  
"Deep breath." Logan ordered and Scott complied. He promised Logan that he wouldn’t resist and struggled to keep his word with all his might.

When he exhaled Logan leaned into him, impossibly thick, testing his tense muscles.  
  
_"No, wait—"_ Scott begged, lifting his pelvis up only to find himself in Logan’s mouth once more. The realization that there was nothing he could do to prevent getting fucked by Logan that night made him slowly lower himself back to the mattress.

Scott’s acceptance loosened his body enough for Logan to slowly begin sinking into him, passing the tight ring of muscles and pushing inward. Scott gritted his teeth, fighting it off until—  
  
_"No, stop! Please! Logan! STOP--!"_  
  
Scott remembered that he promised, but right then he didn't care if the whole world exploded; the intrusion was god awful—he felt so vulnerable... completely dominated… He heard Stryker laugh and wished he could open his eyes and bring down the whole place, but all he could really do was beg,  
  
_"…please don't…"_  
  
He felt Logan staring at him, carefully reading his expression, his movements momentarily stilled. At long last the feral man leaned forward, folding Scott in half to whisper in his ear:

“The Danger Room, Summers. Just you and me. You can’t deny that there was something between us from day one. I _smelt_ it on you… and maybe things would have never come to this otherwise, but right now I need you to find the part of you that wants this… that wants _me_ … so that we can fuck, and come and survive tonight.”  
  
Scott was panting loudly, his face covered in sweat. For a moment Logan wondered if the younger man had heard him at all... but then Scott turned his head, his lips meeting Logan’s cheek. He blindly sought his mouth…

…they were kissing, nosily, messily, until Logan felt Scott was as ready as he could get under the circumstances and renewed the pressure, in and out, steadily claiming the young man’s body.

  
  
**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**25**  
**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Bobby smiled. What was left of their cell door looked like spaghetti.

He watched with awe as Mystique took down five men in a heartbeat, while Hank tossed two guards aside like a stack of papers that got in his way.  
  
The good doctor kept his collar and the neutralizing chip 'In the name of science' and they were deposited to Bobby's care while Hank went with Storm, Magneto and Mystique to destroy the cure kept in the quarry.  
  
Bobby and Rogue's mission was simple—keep Kitty and the professor safe until the rest return.

  
  
**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**26**  
**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Logan took a deep breath. They were almost there. He kept telling that to Scott in what he hoped was a soothing voice, chanting 'almost there, just breathe' as he buried himself deeper into him.

He was about to make what he hoped was a final thrust when Scott yelped.  
  
“…Logan, stop…” Scott was breathing hard, sweating with effort and anxiety. They were both panting.

"It won't… work... I can't… can't… you're too… big…just stop…" Scott panted heavily.  
  
"No I'm not Summers… You're too tense... Just accept it... you're mine tonight..."

Before Scott could protest Logan renewed the pressure.  
  
The last few inches were bad. Looking at Scott's face made it clear to Logan that the younger mutant was having nothing but pain and discomfort no matter how slow and gentle he was being. He could have easily be swayed by guilt, but he knew it would've been much worse if one of Stryker's men were in his place.

_“Wait… please wait…”_

_“…please stop…”_

_“Logan… please…”_

Ignoring Scott’s desperate pleas was one of the hardest things Logan ever did. He could smell the salt from Scott's tears and sweat, and it wasn't about to get better. The kid was too damn tight! He looked at the narrow waistline in front of him. 'Slim'… but Stryker was still watching… they were so close… Scott was doing so good up until now… he had to see it through.  
  
“Keep it down Summers. Hey! Hey… I said keep it down. That’s more like it… That’s it… That’s right… take it… just like that… Hey! That’s it… that’s it.”

With a final uncompromising thrust, Logan sank into the younger man until his hips pressed to the younger man’s ass. Scott was all his.

 _"--_ _w_ _ait!"_ _  
_

“Shh, easy now Summers...   easy. I'm not doing anything, see? Just holding ya.” Logan murmured, still leaning hard against him and forcefully keeping him in place, but holding very still.

He didn't need Scott’s confession to know he was a virgin. The younger man was so goddamn tight, that Logan only needed to close his eyes and lose focus to be sent over the edge. He had to fight himself to hold still and allow Scott to adjust—Summers felt too perfect around him, as if he was made just for him. Logan fought the need to thrust into Scott for all he was worth…

…and if he felt guilty for enjoying Scott’s body so fucking much he didn’t allow himself to acknowledge it, needing to be able to perform.  
  
So instead, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Scott's damp forehead. "You okay?"  
  
The answer was a strained whisper _"Oh god…"_  
  
Logan kissed his forehead. "It's alright Scott, we’re doing good. Real good. Just breathe."

So Scott did. Once his breathing was more even and his heart rate had slowed down Logan began moving his hips, nice and slow, searching for the right angle. Using his hold on Scott’s waist he dragged the younger man closer, towering over him and folding him so that he could thrust just… like… _that_. Nice n’ easy… steady pace…

…until he could feel Scott's body relax, full weight sinking onto him, tight muscles surrounding him give in.  
  
From the corner of his eye he could see that Stryker got up and hurried out.

 

  
**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**27**  
**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Bobby—lookout!"

  
The kid almost dropped Hank's collar with alarm. He was about to attack the figure standing at the door, but in a blink of an eye he was no longer aiming at a guard, but at a perfect version of himself grinning.  
  
"Mystique!?"  
  
She smiled and turned into her blue self once more.  
  
"The cure is destroyed." Storm announced entering the small room. "Let's go get them!"  
  
But Charles interfered. "Storm, you will lead everyone to the jet. Hank, Erik and I will go get them."  
  
Storm looked at Magneto with suspicion.  
  
"We will be fine." The professor urged, "Take care of the kids."

 

  
**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**28**  
**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

In the darkness surrounding Scott there was nothing but Logan. Having the other man inside him was the most intense sensation imaginable; he could feel every breath the other man took, every sound Logan made vibrated through his body.  
  
Drops of sweat rolled down his up-turned thighs, his or Logan's he wasn't sure. Sex never smelled so masculine before and it made Scott dizzy. Then Logan shifted, just a little, and the next thrust to rock Scott's body was almost pleasant... so close… he needed for Logan not to move an inch, to repeat the exact same— _yeah…_ as if reading his mind Logan did, again and again. Every time Logan pushed in the pleasure got more intense… every time he pulled out Scott winced, not used to the sensation. Logan took hold of his cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts, and against his will little gasps escaped Scott’s lips until they turned into moans of pleasure, the sound of his voice strange and distant to his ears. Logan picked up the pace and Scott felt the beginning of pure ecstasy.  
  
But then Logan stopped.

  
  
**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**29**  
**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

//Logan?//

Shit! —not now! Logan took a deep cleansing breath, holding himself still with an almost heroic effort.  
  
//What is it Chuck?//  
  
//The facility is under our control. The cure supply we found here is destroyed. We can't locate Stryker however. I'm heading over with Erik and Doctor McCoy—//  
  
//—No. Not yet.//  
  
//Sorry?//  
  
//I said not yet bub. I'll let you know. Send the rest to the jet//  
  
He and Scott came this far—he would see it through for the sake of them both.  
  
He gazed down at Scott who was wet with sweat, his cheek flushed... Summers looked confused by his sudden stillness. Logan leaned into him, deep and unrelenting, and the confusion was gone, desire taking its place.  
  
Logan's smile was bitter. The kid may hate him in the morning, but right now he _needed_ to get fucked. It was plain, simple, and written all over Scott's face.  
  
A second thrust and Scott moaned. A third and it was Logan's name he was crying out, and that made Logan pick up the pace, fighting to keep what little control he had, reminding himself that it was Scott, and reminding himself that it was his first time.

 

 

 **\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**30**  
**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Scott reached a point when nothing mattered, he just wanted to come. He didn't even care that it was Logan’s name he was crying out. He knew he'd regret it, but right then no part of his brain seemed to be working, the pleasure was just too intense. He didn't know what felt better—the hand stroking him or the thrusts rocking his body; the synchronization with which Logan delivered both made it impossible to tell.  
  
He could feel his body tingling with the approaching orgasm and his second attempt to warn Logan that he was about to come failed as Logan crushed their mouths together. Pulling hard against the restraining ropes Scott pushed himself convulsively against Logan's thrusts… so close…

 ** _—Logan!_** Scott abruptly moaned into Logan's mouth, exploded into Logan's fist—

—keeping Scott quiet with a demanding kiss, Logan rammed his cock deep into him and stilled his movements while Scott was uncontrollably writhing, clenching Logan in time with the waves of pleasure that washed over him.  
  
Logan waited for him to calm down, then, without breaking their lip lock, took firm hold of his waist and began thrusting forcefully, rocking the bed, faster and faster until Scott felt the heavy cock twitch inside him as Logan came with a tightly controlled grunt.

 

  
**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**31**  
**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Still buried inside him, Logan rested his forehead against Scott's; they were both breathing hard. For a moment there was nothing but loud pants.

Scott wished he could see Logan. Could see the room they were in.  
  
Big hands settled on his hips. It was somewhat unpleasant when the other man pulled out of his body and Scott had to bite his lips. He had new awareness of the area after Logan pulled out. It wasn't pain, nothing uncomfortable, just… emptiness. Logan straightened up and released his hold on Scott’s legs. The bed dipped as he got up.

The sweat on Scott’s body cooled and he began shivering. That weird feeling of emptiness made it worse. He was fighting the urge to call Logan back.  
  
The other man was moving about in the room. Getting dressed and what Scott guessed was picking up and gathering the shreds of what used to be his uniform. He heard shuffling sounds, wooden boxes being shifted and opened… a moment later Logan covered his naked body with a sheet.  
  
He was about to ask Logan to untie him, the pull of the ropes suddenly unbearable, hysteria threatening to rise from within, but he heard voices and froze. The door opened.  
  
"Logan? Scott?"  
  
Hank's voice was full of concern.  
  
"How is he?" He must have turned to Logan. In the darkness behind his closed lids Scott could almost map the room and the people in it.  
  
"He'll be fine. You found his visor?"  
  
"No… I thought the guard who took his visor was here."  
  
"No. He left."  
  
Scott could hear footsteps getting nearer. "Where’s his uniform?"  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
"I see." Hank cleared his throat, already in his doctor mode. "Was there any bleeding?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Right. Good. Scott? How are you feeling?"  
  
"Untie me!"  
  
There was no reason not to, but something in Scott's voice alerted Logan, advising him that it was best to leave the ropes intact for the time being.  
  
Hank seemed to share his feeling. "Scott I need to know—are you in any kind of pain?"  
  
"What part of untie me don't you get!?"  
  
"Answer the question Cyclops." Scott froze. Magneto?  
  
"Erik!" And the professor?  
  
Scott could feel his face burn with anger "Why didn't you bring the kids to watch as well!? Get these goddamn shackles off me, then get the hell away from me! All of you!"  
  
Hank seemed lost, not sure how to approach Scott right then.  
  
It was Magneto who finally moved to the bed and sat by the young mutant.  
  
"I don't think you understand the way things stand right now, so I'll explain it to you… _Scott._ " The young man's given name left Magneto's lips with an effort.  
  
"Right now you have _two_ options." he intoned, "You will either answer our questions and help us determine whether you are in need of medical care, or you will stick to your stubbornness and we'll use the jet to get you to the nearest hospital, with or without your approval, and let an expert examine you. Don't try me Scott. What will it be?"  
  
There was nothing but loud silence.

“…Scott?”  
  
"What do you want to know?" The words were said through gritted teeth, Scott's face scarlet with humiliation.  
  
"Are you in pain?"  
  
"My leg hurts." Scott added all the poison he could master into his voice.  
  
"That's not what I meant and you know it. But if you want things spelled out for you: any anal or rectal pain due to the penetration?"  
  
Scott's face burned. "No."  
  
"Much better. Any abdominal pain?"  
  
Scott felt tears pricking his eyes. He wanted nothing more than to leave this cursed place, yet pride clamped his throat and didn't let the words come out.  
  
"Scott?" Magneto urged.  
  
"No." The word finally left his lips, but with it came out the first sob to rock his body.  
  
This was not happening. He was not going to cry in front of the four men. A second sob rocked him and new tears wet the cloth covering his eyes.  
  
"We are almost done Scott."  
  
//Erik!//  
  
//Stay out of this Charles. Your way won't work here and you know it.//  
  
Xavier closed his eyes. He had worked with Erik many times before. They always fell into those roles—bad cop good cop. Magneto asked the questions, Charles used his powers to make sure that the kid wasn't lying.  
  
He didn't like using it on Scott though.  
  
"Any pain during the penetration?"  
  
"…a little" Scott was crying. Logan reached to caresses his hair but Magneto signaled him not to.  
  
"I see." Erik used two fingers under his chin to raise his head "Did you come?"  
  
Scott turned his head, as if trying to escape Magneto's gaze.

"Yes." He whispered.

 

  
**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**32**  
**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Erik arched one eyebrow at Wolverine with a little smile playing on his lips, then searched Charles’ eyes. A short nod. The kid was telling the truth.  
  
"That's good Scott. I think you're going to be just fine."  
  
He should have been relieved, but Scott's crying jag only got worse. He could feel Logan holding his hands while cutting the ropes, could feel the other man helping him into a sitting position and rubbing warmth into his sore shoulders and arms, but his self-pity was worsening by the minute.  
  
Logan removed the wet cloth that covered his eyes and Scott felt like he was being stripped naked by his team member for the second time that night.  
  
After Hank took a quick look at his foot and felt his rib-cage for any broken bones, Logan wrapped Scott with the sheet he found, using another to collect what was left of his belongings. Gathering Scott into his arms he followed the others out of the cell.

Scott just buried his face in Logan’s neck, sobbing quietly.

 

 

 **\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**33**   
**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Storm was already readying the jet while waiting for the others to arrive. Even though she helped, Storm didn't like staying alone with Mystique.  
  
//Ororo?//  
  
//Professor! Where are you?//  
  
//We are on our way, I need you to lower the emergency ramp. I want Scott separated from the kids//

 

  
**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**34**  
**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Logan was rushing out, the kid’s weight was nothing to carry, but something was wrong.

Scott's sobs only got worse, he was pale, his heart was racing and his breaths were uneven and quick—almost hyperventilating.  
  
"Hank!"  
  
Logan stopped running, and the doctor took Scott's pulse. His eyes narrowed.

"I'll take care of it in the jet, let's go."

  
**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**35**  
**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The jet’s roar sounded like a thunder roll to Scott's ears; they must have been in the back.  
  
He was still in Logan's arms, his head was killing him, he couldn't stop sobbing, couldn’t think straight, couldn't breathe…  
  
He felt the sheet removed, exposing his upper body. Hank took his arm. There was a needle prick, then darkness.

  
  
**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**36**  
**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 At the cockpit, Hank joined Ororo at the controls. "Let's go home."

"You know Charles," Erik said; "all we have accomplished today is a short delay. Stryker is free. If not this water pipe then some other place some other time. Cerebro can't help us locate him, and since we have no idea where he hides—"  
  
"Boston."  
  
Both men turned to Rogue. "I touched one of his soldiers. Their main base is in Boston Massachusetts."  
  
_Nothing to cure. Nothing is wrong with any of us._  
  
Magneto turned back to Charles with bright eyes, a small smile gracing his face.  
  
He rested his hand on the back of Rogue's seat and looked down at her, bemused. "Imagine how bad I'd be feeling right now, had I killed you back in the day."

  
  
**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**37**  
**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 _"I'm glad to hear. Do we know what charges will be pressed?"_  
  
Scott's head was killing him. Where the hell was he? The voices sounded miles away.  
  
_"Good. That's good. So when do you expect to be back?"_  
  
_"I see. Yeah, he's still under the influence, but fine as far as I can tell."_  
  
Scott's head filled with a million questions, but first things first; he reached for his visor.  
  
Nope. It wasn't there. His eyes were covered with lenses, a band kept them in place—his sleeping goggles… but… where was his visor? Didn't he go on a mission?  
  
With frightening speed all of his questions were answered. Magneto, the mission, Stryker, Kitty, _Logan—_  
  
He jumped to a sitting position and a sharp pain attacked his left arm. His eyes were still shut and he felt for the cause of the pain with his right hand. It was an… IV drip?  
  
"Fluids and some tranquilizers. You gave us quite a scare." Hank said softly. "I had to give you a shot of sedatives on the jet, so you may feel a little numb or confused. You can open your eyes Scott. It's safe."  
  
The world was awfully bright after all the time he had spent in darkness. He was in the infirmary. His left foot was wrapped with white bandages.  
  
"You were lucky. Nothing's broken. You should stay off that foot for a week or two and you'll be as good as new. To be honest I was certain that the x-rays would tell a different story about your ribs after the blow you took, but as I said, you were lucky."  
  
_Yeah, real lucky._ Scott thought bitterly. He wasn't about to reply and Hank must have realized that because he continued talking.  
  
"The others are in Boston. Well, already on their way back to be accurate." Scott stayed silent. Hank waited a moment then went on.  
  
"Marie touched one of Stryker's men early on to protect Bobby. She saw their main operation base in Boston. The president still remembers the little mess Stryker made four months ago, so he wanted the authorities involved. They went after Stryker with the feds and got to Boston before him. He was arrested less than an hour ago."  
  
Hank expected some sort of reaction to the news, but Scott remained impassive.  
  
"Scott… I can’t begin to imagine how hard it must have been. If you need to talk to someone… as a doctor or your friend—"  
  
Scott turned his head away. Hank lowered his eyes. "Well I am here for you, Slim."  
  
He touched Scott's shoulder to get his attention. Better get this over with.  
  
"I attended your injuries Scott. However, I didn't perform any rectal examination—"

That made Scott jerk a little. Hank cleared his throat. "It didn’t seem necessary in light of what you said,"  
  
"No." Scott turned away again. "We are not having this conversation."  
  
"Listen, Slim. I skipped the test and to be honest I'm not thrilled about it. This is where you come in." Hank took a seat by his bed. "I need to know if you bleed or experience any pain in the next couple of days. Also if you have any difficulties in—"  
  
"—Don't!" He didn't want to hear Hank say it.  
  
Hank gave him a serious look. "Will you let me know?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll let you know. Are we done?"  
  
Hank signed and nodded.  
  
"I want to take a shower." Scott wished he could sound less desperate.  
  
"Okay Scott. I'll help you."

  
  
**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**38**  
**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was windy when the Blackbird landed in Westchester. Logan watched as the basketball court as it shifted and moved. 'The Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters' in spite of it all, it made him smile a little.  
  
They left Hank and Kitty behind, took Kurt with them. He was more than happy to help in Stryker's capture, and it was him who had stopped an escape attempt in the nick of time.  
  
Though the rest of them didn't get to do much with all of the officials around, everyone was in high spirits. There was a real sense of achievement and relief all around, yet Logan's mind was elsewhere. He kept going back to the moment Stryker was out of their sight.

There was a loud *bump* and all of the weapons got aimed at Nightcrawler and Stryker who appeared in the middle of the room. The man was quickly handcuffed and dragged away, but just before they took him he turned around and gave Logan the most hideous smile imaginable—even now his skin crawled just thinking about it. Stryker's lips began moving, and although he stood a hundred feet away, Logan heard him all too well—  
  
"Logan!" Ro's voice brought him back to the present. "You did good!"  
  
With Scott away Ororo took over as the field leader. Their mission was straightforward and Storm did a good job with what she was given.  
  
"It was nothing." Logan said, and that's how he felt, too.  
  
After Stryker was taken, the feds started arresting his men. The x-men helped, but Logan had only two personal goals: gut Johnson and retrieve Scott's visor.  
  
He failed in both.  
  
Thinking of that bastard roaming around free with Scott's visor in his possession made his blood boil, and Logan began drifting once more. Stryker's voice haunted him—  
  
"Logan?"  
  
Storm sounded concerned, but this time it wasn't enough to drive away the last image of Stryker smiling at him, his words dripping poison only he could hear.  
  
**_'Had a good time raping that boy? As I said—nothing but an animal!'_**

  
  
**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**39**  
**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was late afternoon, the sun was beginning to sink lower in the sky. They’ve been awake for over 24 hours.

“I don’t know how to deal with this one.” Charles finally admitted.

They were in the headmasters’ private garden outside his office, lying on the grass, staring at the sky.

The wheelchair remained empty by the gate.

There was only one person Charles Xavier shared such utter vulnerability with, and as life would have it that person turned out to be his nemesis.

And yet, Charles didn’t know what he’d do without him.

When they were forced to helplessly watch Scott getting physically and sexually assaulted outside their cell, Erik took Charles’ hand offering silent comfort and support, promising without words that it was going to be okay.

Try as he may, Charles couldn’t remember the two of them holding hands on any other occasion… he suspected that though he’d never admit it, Erik still cared about the blind little boy that they rescued back at the day.

Funnily enough it was Erik that Scott had initially trusted. The underweight, terrified seven-year-old had slept in Erik’s arms all the way to Westchester.

“…It’s not your problem to deal with, old friend.” Erik finally said, then turned his head towards Charles, the dark blue eyes ever so tired and wise.

“He’s leaving.” Charles replied, his mind a constant map of the school and the people in it. Above the kids who were laughing, the girls who were gossiping, the praying German mutant and the sleeping weather Goddess, Logan was packing his black duffle bag. “He is blaming himself.”

“As do you.”

“Scott was just a kid when I adopted him. I promised him he’d be safe here. I promised Logan—”

“You offered them to share your dream. That’s all we can ever really do.”

“…I am going to lose them both.”

“X-men” Erik snorted “You’re all so melodramatic. Think about it Charles, all that happened tonight was sex. Two men who are attracted to one another had sex. In the brotherhood we call it ‘Tuesday’.” In spite of it all, Charles smiled. Erik, smiling only with his eyes, went on,

“Scott came for crying out loud. On his first time bottoming… that’s better than most.”

And understanding exactly, Charles felt his face heating up.

“If Logan wants to go; let him go. He’ll come back. You know this would have happened eventually, with or without Colonel William Stryker’s help.”

Erik was right. For three years now Charles silently observed the two men swaying between hatred and fascination, annoyance and comradeship, want and pride... But it was always there. From the moment they were first introduced and Logan grabbed fistfuls of Scott cardigan, testing the water, seeing if the younger man could be dominated… The lust was always there.

He never spoke to her about it, but he was certain that Jean felt the exact moment in which the rivalry stopped being about her and started being about _them_. He wasn’t surprised to hear that she broke off the engagement shortly after.

“Charles… If you’re to be blamed for anything—it’s for teaching them to be so damn conscientious. The mission was successful, Cyclops saved the day by sending Iceman to freeze the pipe and Wolverine saved Cyclops by stepping up... yet instead of celebrating, you have your two key team members beating themselves up.”

 _…Then help me fix it._ Charles didn’t need his telepathy with Erik. All he needed was to hold his gaze.

“You have got to be kidding.” Was the stern reply.

But the grey eyes were determined, and so very persuasive.

“You are not kidding.” Erik silently cursed; his younger self would have laughed in Charles’ face. He must have been growing soft with the years.

“…very well. But I will take the Wolverine. I wouldn’t know where to begin with Cyclops… besides, captive audience has always been my favorite kind.”

“Thank you,” With a tiny smile playing on his lips, Charles Xavier pushed himself up to kiss his part-time enemy’s lips.

 

 

 **\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**40**   
**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

  _Almost done,_ Logan thought dryly. He found what he was looking for—his trademark leather jacket was in the TV room. He forgot he gave it to Marie the other day when she got cold.

Popcorn, as well as the forms Summers was filling the previous night, were still scattered all over the room. For a moment he just stared at the forms, their titles reading _'School attendance report'_ and _'Application and enrollment for individualized tutorial assistance'_ and other headings that Logan found too boring to read from beginning to end. It kind of made sense, giving those to Summers. Who else could do such tedious work without dying of boredom half way through?  
  
The forms were filled with One-eye's neat handwriting and Logan couldn't help but being reminded of last night, as the young man sat to fill those, obviously suffering from all of the distractions around him. He felt kind of guilty now, for turning the TV a little louder, just to see Scott leaning closer to the pages, as if it might help him think clearer.  
  
Or for calling the kids to watch the game with him in the first place, choosing the very room in which he saw the boy-scout filling forms fifteen minutes earlier, while there were plenty of other TV sets available in the mansion (knowing that the kids will come, they were seeking his company for a while as part of (what he guessed) was some hero idolization thing after he protected them during the attack on the mansion.).  
  
It amused him at the time. Teasing Scott always made him feel better—to such an extent that it was part of the reason he stayed. The teasing was not out of cruel intentions and not out of hatred—far from it. When Jeannie died, Summers still smelled of her, still reminded him of her—in a sense he was all that was truly left of her. Even her body was gone, swept into the cold embrace of the lake... So he held on to Scott the only way he knew how—by teasing him, by trying to get under his skin…  
  
And yeah, their relationship had an undercurrent of sexual tension from day one, but the teasing wasn’t out of lust. The kid had nice lips and great ass, and that registered in Logan's brain the moment he first saw him, but he never really used that information. It made his task last night easier to perform, but it was never lust that made him want to get under Scott’s skin. It was… fascination, interest.  
  
It was out of fascination that he called the kids to watch the game in the TV room, and out of fascination that he turned up the volume and even agreed to explain the game to Jubilee and Marie, though he hated being interrupted while watching sports, and it was out of fascination that, when all else failed, he said that if Italy will lose he'll…  
  
Oh, god. Did he really say that?  
  
He laughed.  
  
His laughter was short, dark—yeah he 'tongued’ One-eye. In all different ways and places. He closed his eyes, thinking of the younger man sitting by the coffee table in his blue team sweatshirt, probably cursing the decision to do paperwork outside of his office for a change, not aware that a few hours later Logan would make his idle threat a reality, shredding off his uniform, forcing his legs apart…

 ** _'Had a good time raping that boy?'_**  
  
With a shudder he was reminded of why he was leaving and why he came to the TV room in the first place.  
  
His leather jacket.  
  
He reached for the worn material when he caught a new scent in the air.  
  
"You know Logan, I had to stop waves of visitors coming to the infirmary today. I was surprised not seeing you among them."  
  
Tensing, Logan turned around and Hank saw the bag he was carrying.  
  
"So you're leaving?" Did he imagine Hank's bitterness?  
  
Yeah, he was leaving, would have already, but taking the kid's bike seemed wrong in a way.  
  
He snorted _'taking the kid's bike seemed wrong'_. The more he stayed at the 'school for gifted youngsters' the softer he got. Time to hit the road.

“Step aside furball, I'm outta here… and I'm pretty sure I'm doing him a favor by not showing my face around." Logan added dryly.  
  
"No Logan!” Hank's eyes blazed. It was as close to raising his voice that he ever heard the doctor get, “If you're leaving without a second glance then at least have the decency to say that you don't want to deal with the situation! I don't need to hear how considerate you are being by leaving—so save the sugar coated version for Marie!"  
  
He looked at him, then at his bag,

“Dear me, for a moment there I thought you really were an x-man.”

**_'Nope. You're nothing but an animal.'_ **

The hated voice taunted, and Logan pushed his way past furball, too tired for any more words.

 

 

 **\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**41**   
**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 The sun was setting.

By his count this was his second time leaving. Funny. Felt like more.

He was making his way along the gravel path to the far end of the garden, where Jean’s memorial had been. He didn’t intend to tell anyone he was leaving… anyone but her.

The view was breath-taking in this part of the garden, especially during sunsets, but looking at it now a frown line delved between Logan’s eyebrows. He didn’t want to leave, not really. He had no idea where was he headed to. The only thing that he knew for certain was that Stryker’s words were playing in his head like a broken record from hell—and that it wouldn’t stop until he leaves.  
  
**_‘Rapist’_** the Stryker in his head laughed and Logan had to grit his teeth.

_What the—_

As he passed a bench overlooking the view, a familiar, unpleasant tingle started in his very bones. His head snapped up—

Sure enough, Magneto was there. He was sitting on the bench, admiring the view.

“Join me, Wolverine.”

“I don’t think so, bub.” He tried stepping forward, but found that he couldn’t.

Slowly turning his head towards him, Magneto offered him a cocky little smile. He patted the seat beside him.

Logan’s shoulders sagged. Just when he thought that the worst was behind him… he made his way to the bench.

“Sit.” Magneto ordered, making it clear that this was the only direction of movement that he was about to allow.

Defeated from the long day he had, Logan sat with a sigh, the bench creaking under his weight.

“What do you want?”

“That’s irrelevant. I _know_ what I want, and more often than not I _get_ what I want. The question is what _do you_ want, Wolverine?”

“To remove the adamantium from my bones.” Logan answered dryly, tiredly. When Erik didn’t respond he tried again, “You got what you wanted, shouldn’t you be on your merry way?”

“Is that what you’re doing?” their nemesis gestured at the duffle back.

“What I’m doing is none of your business.”

“Of course not.” Erik smiled with so much amusement that Logan found himself gulping—what the hell did the man want with him? But before he could ask Erik finally got to the point.

“Why haven’t you been to the infirmary to check on Scott?”

At the sound of Scott’s name Logan tensed. _Great._ First furball, now him. “Why should I?”

“Because he fractured six vertebrae and ribs, as well as his tibia and fibula. They are preparing to move him for surgery as we speak.”

“He what?!” Wolverine’s dark eyes were wild and alarmed as he attempted to get up, but Erik wouldn’t let him. _X-men_ he grinned again. Well, at least he knew he wasn’t barking up the wrong tree. There were definitely feelings involved.

“He didn’t really, but he might as well since you didn’t bother to check.”

“What the hell?! Is this some kind of a joke to ya?! Let me go!” furious, Logan struggled to stand.

“What do you think they would have done to him?” Erik ignored his efforts. “I mean other than the obvious? Say that they all had a go. Some of them had him two, three time… Now what?”

 _“Let. Me. Go.”_ Logan growled.

“I mean, have you seen how tightly they tied the ropes? The only time I’ve seen a man tied this way was back in the 40’s. They’ve done it so that they could break his bones. Do you think they might have done that? After they were done raping him?”

There was so much pain and anger in the brown eyes that Erik almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

“Don’t suppose that there were any bats in room?” The question was deliberated. Magneto knew as well as Logan did that several baseball bats were neatly rested against the far wall—brand-new ones that didn’t belong in the jumble of old sports gear. Logan didn’t think about it until just then. He didn’t have the time to… Jesus.

“But maybe they just intended to fuck him with one.”

*snikt*

Logan was panting, furious.

Magneto just gave him a long, hard look. “Do you catch my drift, Wolverine?”

“Be that as it may, I’m still the guy who raped him.”

“So you’re leaving?”

“So I am.”

“That’s alright. You’ll be back one day… as will _he._ ”

And Logan knew exactly; a low growl vibrated deep in his chest.

“You didn’t think Lieutenant Dave Johnson would give up just like that? Don’t give me that look Wolverine, it’s nothing you can’t look up yourself. He was pulled out of Iraq for suspected torture of prisoners. We’re talking sodomy, rape, murder... His entire unit was sentenced to jail and yet he ended up being Stryker’s bodyguard. Makes you wonder, doesn’t it?”

“…It doesn’t matter… I can’t stay.” Logan finally said, withdrawing his claws.

“Of course you can’t.” Magneto earnestly agreed. Was he mocking him?

“You wouldn’t understand.”

“Make me understand.”

Erik just sat there and waited. After a short while he turned his attention back to the view, making it clear that he wasn’t letting him go until he explained.

“Screw this, last night was all _your_ fault! You knew that Stryker was behind the operation, and you knew that he’d be expecting us—you took advantage of whatever you got going on with Chuck and led us all into a trap!”

Unimpressed, Magneto didn’t move a muscle. He didn’t even blink, just stared at the view, the cocky features lit in orange by the setting sun.

“What the fuck do you want?!” Logan was sick of the wait and even sicker of the company.

“Make me. Understand.” Erik stress the words never looking his way.

Logan sighed heavily, angrily, before he forced himself to say, “Back in Boston after he got arrested, Stryker turned to me and said—”

Magneto snorted, interrupting him, “Really Wolverine?! Stryker said that we are a disease. Stryker said that we should be eliminated. Stryker said that because Charles couldn’t save Jason Stryker from himself—Cyclops should be tortured and possibly killed. So excuse me for not giving a fuck what Colonel William Stryker said. Now tell me _Logan…_

…What do _you_ want?”

 

 

 **\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**42**   
**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Scott stayed in bed for the rest of the day. Hank removed the IV drip to allow him to shower, and after that Scott refused to go back to the infirmary. He was exhausted yet he couldn't sleep.

Hank visited his room every couple of hours or so, with the professor brushing over his mind once in a while. Scott allowed him to, knowing that the concerned headmaster will never trespass. They would have stayed with him, but he insisted to be left alone. He looked at the untouched meal they brought him.  
  
He couldn't join the rest for dinner. Hank gave him crutches to use until his leg healed, but Scott couldn't bring himself to use them.  
  
How was he supposed to show up for dinner when all of the team—scratch that—by now all of the school, _his students,_ knew that Scott Summers a.k.a Cyclops—the x-men field leader, got quite figuratively and very literally and thoroughly—fucked?  
  
He couldn't. Will he be able to stand in front of a class full of kids who knew?  
  
"Scott?"  
  
He jumped. When did the professor get in?  
  
"I knocked a couple times and you didn't answer…" Concern filled his mentor's voice.  
  
There was nothing to say to that. He didn't hear him knock.  
  
"We were hoping you’d join us for dinner, the kids are worried about you. They haven't seen you since—"  
  
"Well tell them that they have nothing to worry about, I can't mess up things while I'm in here."  
  
Xavier sighed.  
  
Scott's conscience made him the obvious choice when the team needed a field leader, but at times it was also his worst shortcoming—when mingled with just enough guilt it was almost self-destructive.  
  
"Scott," the professor rolled to the bedside. "Your actions saved the mission. Your decision to freeze the main pipe kept Stryker from polluting the water with the cure. I know that you paid a personal price, and I am sorry, but you can't take all the blame and ignore the credit you deserve."  
  
"The credit I deserve?" Scott echoed bitterly, tears rolling down his cheeks. "If losing a team member, a girl under twenty one, if having another team member-- raped" the word sounded little, just like Scott felt, "If that deserves any credit, then sure, I'll take the credit I deserve!"  
  
"Scott! Kitty is safe!" the professor's hold of his arm was firm, "And Logan made a choice."  
  
"Yeah. I heard that one before." Scott smiled without humor.  
  
The disappointed look on Xavier's face would have made Scott apologize on any other day.  
  
That day, however, it made him break. Ugly sobs for what felt like the hundredth time in the last twenty four hours rocked his body, undignified and embarrassing.  
  
//No, Scott. It's keeping things bottled up inside that will make it worse.//  
  
Until that moment Xavier didn't use his telepathy on Scott. The last person to be in his head was Logan, out of all people.  
  
But now the gentle touch of the professor's mind was helping him relax… much like Hank's injection, only this treatment helped Scott see more clearly through the mist that was his mind.  
  
He was still crying, but no longer sobbing, which to him was worse.  
  
"You don't understand!" his voice was haunted, tormented, he felt like he was being crushed by the weight of all the guilt. "I don't deserve this!"  
  
Real concern darkened Xavier face then. "What makes you think that you don't deserve getting help, Scott?"  
  
"I…I can't."  
  
"Scott, talking about it can help. What you've been through—"  
  
"What I've been through?" Scott was laughing through his tears "I didn't… it was Logan who…but I…I…" he blushed hotly.  
  
And Xavier knew.  
  
In his many years of helping mutants, some found in the streets or at hospitals, Xavier encountered sexual violence before; the victims both female and male. He knew the source of Scott's guilt.  
  
"You came."  
  
Scott blushed hotter. "…yes."  
  
"That makes you feel guilty?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
It looked so simple under the professor's guidance. Yes, he enjoyed the sick experience. What does that make him?  
  
"Did Logan come?"  
  
"That was different!"  
  
"How so?"  
  
How was it different? Scott wasn't sure. But Logan would never be in that position if it wasn't for his—  
  
"Scott, how was it different? Do you suppose Logan wanted to do those things to you against your will?"  
  
"Of course not!"  
  
"Then how is it different? You were both forced into the situation. You came, true, but that was the result of being touched a certain way, it was a purely physiological reaction. It doesn't mean that you wanted it to happen, and it doesn't mean that there is anything wrong with you."  
  
"You’re wrong." Scott shook his head miserably.  
  
"Did you want it to happen?"  
  
Xavier thought that he had asked the obvious. It was both surprising and alarming when Scott looked away and the silence stretched between them.

Charles took a minute to carefully consider his next words.  
  
"Scott—was it okay for you to be with a man?"  
  
Scott didn't reply but the question seemed to make him uneasy. Xavier had a feeling he was approaching the heart of Scott's problem. He carefully tried again.  
  
"Was it okay for you to be with Logan?"  
  
Whatever troubled his adopted son, Xavier nailed it. Scott was trembling.  
  
"He was being so gentle… If he knew I'm…I'm…" he couldn't say it.  
  
"Attracted to him?" Xavier suggested. "What do you suppose Logan would have done had he known you were attracted to him? Act roughly? Hurt you on purpose?"  
  
Scott knew Logan wouldn't do that, but his mind was racing—so much had happened and changed over the last twenty four hours; he was no longer sure of anything.  
  
"Do you think Logan wouldn't have gone after you had he known?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Seeing that Scott really meant that, Xavier tried a different approach.  
  
"When did your feelings for Logan first start?"

Charles’ voice was calm as if the professor was asking him for the time. Couldn't his mentor see how different _(and wrong!)_ this was? "I didn't know until he…until…" determined to finish his first sentence since the beginning of the conversation, Scott swallowed, "…until he touched me."  
  
It wasn't how Xavier imagined his visit, but he was relieved. Scott looked… more focused, less guilt-ridden while confronting his demons.  
  
"Scott. I do not know how Logan would react to your feelings, you will have to talk to him and I suggest that you do. What I am certain of however, is that he made a choice. He knew what physical reaction you will have, and knowing its orientation wouldn't have stopped him. He went after you because he cared. What happened from that moment on was not his fault—nor yours."

 

  
**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**43**  
**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The night was bright and full of life, the crickets were chirping and the outdoor lamp posts where buzzing with flying insects.

From his spot on the bench Scott stared at the lights and drank. He should have been used to sleepless nights by now, since Jean’s… he bit his bruised lip, he couldn’t even think it. Since Alkali Lake he didn’t get a single night’s sleep. Between the nightmares and how empty his bed felt he preferred to watch TV until he dozed off at around five AM. How he managed to get through each day was a mystery… and maybe he just thought that he did; Ro was quite direct about her belief he should renounce the leadership for the time being.

He sure proved her right yesterday.

He took a long swig. Because of the unexpected mission he was awake for over 48 hours now… but he still couldn’t sleep… it hurt too damn much.

After the Professor left, Hank came by to check on him. McCoy, being the open book that he was, looked agitated… like he was unsuccessfully trying to tell him something.

‘Out with it, Hank.’ Scott finally said, although he had a feeling he didn’t want to know. He was right.

‘Logan left.’ The doctor pulled the rug from under Scott with just two words. ‘I wanted you to hear it from a friend.’

And so, on top of coping with losing Jean, he now had to deal with what happened between Logan and him—alone.

Scott took a swig. Laughed bitterly. To think that he intended to take the Professor’s advice and tell Logan how he felt. Seemed Logan had beat him to it. Ha.

It hurt like hell, but at least now the whiskey took away the edge.

He left his room with the key to the alcohol cabinet at half past midnight, when the students were all tucked in, and now that he was out of the mansion—he didn’t feel like ever going back.

He briefly considered leaving after they returned from Alkali Lake, but deep down he knew that he couldn’t… they still needed him… and he still needed them.

But now? Jean was gone, Logan was gone, and all of his students and team members knew that he got captured and sodomized during a failed mission that he commanded… Knew that it was his fault that Logan had to leave... How could he possibly face them now? He wouldn’t be able to teach the students… he wouldn’t be able to lead the team…

…was that the reason Logan left? Scott sighed. Back in his room, the Professor suggested that Logan felt guilty as well, especially since having the more 'active' part of what happened, but Scott didn’t buy that.

He was trying not to think about it, but he couldn’t help but wonder if Logan was just too ashamed to stay. The manly Wolverine, everyone’s hero... and his skinny self. Was Logan’s ego too fragile? Or was last night too traumatic? Either way it was Scott’s fault.

He could just leave. Let Ro take over, God knew that she wanted to...

_Maybe._

He took another swig.

 

 

 **\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**44**   
**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 He couldn’t remember making it to the TV room, yet there he was, where it all started.

Somebody took the time to put his paperwork in a neat pile and brush the popcorn off the table and although he was grateful, Scott cursed under his breath—he still needed to finish those. Will he even be able to in his state? Eaten up with anger, humiliation and guilt?

He signed. What he wouldn’t give to go back in time to last night… back to when he sat here, annoyed because of the noise, but strangely happy and calm because the scene felt so homey.

Go back to Logan teasing him, and his biggest concern in life being a good comeback.

“Hope I didn’t make a mess,”

 _“Ouch-- Damn!”_ Startled and slightly drunk Scott put too much weight on his bad leg as he turned towards the voice… then nearly dropped the bottle he was holding.

“Slim? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“Hank said you were gone...”

“You’re drunk.” Logan narrowed his eyes at him. He was wearing black sweatpants and a vest, as if it was just another night at the mansion…

_…Logan didn’t leave yet._

Scott realized that this was the first time he saw the man since they… since the mission, and a sudden feeling of disadvantage washed over him; they’ve been together but Logan was the only one who got to see anything… _everything._

Not that Scott had any right to complain, considering how last night had been all his fault.

“Logan, are you… are you angry with me?” Needing to know, Scott forced the words out. He was slightly drunk, it was now or never.

“I couldn’t care less Slim. You’re the one who’s so concern with setting a role model for the kids.”

“A… role model?”

“Yeah, you know. Don’t drink and drive or don’t drink and teleport or whatever it is. Never paid attention to be honest.”

Was Logan being serious? Scott was trying to understand if the other man hated his guts and Logan was referring to him drinking indoors? He searched the dark eyes… the hostility he expected wasn’t there, but Logan looked different somehow… untypically flustered…

“How’s your foot?”

“Fine as long as Hank doesn’t catch me without the crutches— _whoa!_ ” Sore and tired he limped over to the couch, but slightly wobbly he tripped over the carpet and fell.

Logan jumped forward—then froze, letting Scott catch himself against the sofa.

…the feral mutant wouldn’t touch him.

Scott looked up, pain written all over his face… Logan was looking at the kink in the carpet, never meeting his gaze.

“…is this how it’s going to be from now on?” Scott was on the verge of tears. Charles had advised him to tell Logan how he felt, but the other man’s inability to touch him under any circumstances was all the answer that he needed.

“Scott…” Logan reached out to wipe the tear that rolled down the chiseled cheek, but froze again, letting his arm drop to his side.

 

 

 **\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**45**   
**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

He was unintentionally twisting the knife, that much was obvious. Tired, Logan closed his eyes and ran a palm over his stubbled face. After Magneto knocked some sense into him, Logan had decided to check on Scott and only then leave the mansion. He’d been to his door twice that day but found that he couldn’t bring himself to knock.

**_'I wonder why that is!'_ **

“Shut up.”

It was only when Scott’s head snapped up that Logan realized it was said out loud. “Sorry, not you. Just… thinking.” He was losing it. Hours of hearing Stryker’s voice inside his head combined with the lack of sleep, and he finally snapped and started talking back. Made him wonder how a straightjacket affected a man with claws.  
  
He had to tear himself from his morbid thoughts and concentrated on the problem at hand. He was unable to sleep, certain that the sounds of drills and chains in his nightmares would be replaced by Scott’s voice begging him to stop. He finally decided to watch some TV instead and made his way to the TV room. When he got there he found the boy-scout standing by the coffee table and his mouth ran dry.  
Earlier that day Logan had gathered Scott’s paperwork from all over the room. The thought of the students accidently stepping or sitting on them upset him enough to tidy up.

So now, trying to sound casual, like his heart wasn’t beating so damn fast, he asked Scott if he didn’t make a mess of his paperwork—but Scott jumped at the sound of his voice.

 _Like he did with Johnson’s_ , the thought came unbidden.  
  
**_'Well, yes, of course like with Johnson—the way you enjoyed raping that boy'_**

“Slim? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Logan forced himself to say.

**_‘Worse—he’d seen you. Rapist.’_ **

Struggling to remain casual, remain sane, he teased the boy-scout for drinking indoors and asked him about his leg, but Summers began limping closer, making Logan panic… then Scott tripped and fell and…

**_‘And what?’_ **

He tried reaching out, but…

**_‘But then you remembered you’re his rapist?’_ **

“…Logan? Are you alright?”

His inner turmoil must have showed, Scott looked concerned.

Scott, who he fucking raped, was concerned about _him._ Was this kid for real?

Logan took a seat on the sofa, keeping a safe distance from Summers. “Give me that,” he reached for Scott’s bottle.

Took a long swig.

 

 

 **\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**46**   
**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 They lost track of time as they sat there, passing the bottle from one another, their hands never touching.

It was Scott who finally broke the silence; "Was it dark?"  
  
"What?"

"The room we were in. Was it dark?"  
  
"It was dim. It was a small room with nothing but a bed, attached to the control room Stryker was in. The rooms were separated by glass." Logan added before Scott had the chance to ask.  
  
"Oh." Was Scott’s only response. He knew that Stryker got an eyeful, but he didn’t realize to what an extent. It made him feel sick, but he didn’t have the time to dwell on it right then… He looked down at his hands, trying to find the right words.

“Logan… I… I don’t want you to leave on my account. I mean—you’re a valuable asset to the team. You’ve been so helpful since the lake, and the kids love you. We should try and work something out. Do you think… think we could just pretend that it never happened? Go back to the way things were?”

It wasn’t what he really wanted to say, but getting Logan to stay was more than enough right then.

“And how was that?” Logan asked, raising the bottle to his lips.

“I dunno… normal?”

“We were a lot of things bub, ‘normal’ ain’t one of them.” He took a long swig.

“You know what I mean… the teasing and all?”

Logan laughed, but the dry sound held no joy. “How do you propose we do that? Recreate the sexual tension after we already fucked?”

Scott was taken aback by the word and Logan grimaced, “Sorry... I...” but unable to finish the sentence he sighed heavily.

“So this… _thing_ between us, is that what it was? Sexual tension?”

“Sure felt like it bub. Smelt like it too.”

He didn’t believe Logan when, in the midst of it all, he told him that there was something between them from day one. He thought that the other man was just trying to help him relax… he hung onto the words back then even knowing they were false, but now…

“If that’s how you felt before um… before last night… Then why can’t you touch me? I tripped and you just let me fall.”

“Why the hell would you want me to touch ya?”

It hurt, but needing to be brave about it Scott replied “You just said the reason why.”

It was the closest Scott could get to confessing that he had feelings for him.

“Cause of the sexual tension? I’m pretty sure that went out the window the minute I sliced your uniform in two.” Logan laughed bitterly. He looked… _off,_ Scott had never seen the feral mutant looking so damn distressed. He wondered if maybe he should take away the bottle…

He reached for it, probably moving too fast—Logan instinctively shrank away from his touch.

_Oh._

“Sorry. I’m…” Logan signed. “Here,” he offered him the bottle and Scott numbly took it.

He felt so lost. Earlier that day Logan had told Hank that he was leaving… him putting it off didn’t mean that he might not do it first thing in the morning...

…Would he really leave? Scott desperately wanted for him to stay.

Hidden behind the ruby lenses, Scott ran his gaze down Logan’s built body as if trying to memorize the feral features. Was Logan always this impressive? The detriment gaze… the muscular arms and chest… the slow rise and fall of each breath… calm in Scott’s presence, but deadly when infuriated… Logan was just so damn… hot.

It was alarming to realize how much he wanted for Logan to hold him. To melt against his bigger frame and sleep for the first time in over 48 hours… to wake up before dawn, tangled up in him and make love in the dark, passionately, _privately…_ Proving that Stryker had failed, that he didn’t break him… _them._ Far from it.

Scott sharply averted his eyes, shocked from the alcohol-induced realization… but, yeah. This was what he wanted.

He was in no position to seduce the other man, however. Logan had just seen him hitting rock bottom, there was nothing sexy about that. Logan’s behavior indicated more than words that he wasn’t interested in him… and why should he be after last night?

No, he knew that he could never have the feral man… and yet, Scott desperately needed to know that Logan could touch him, even if casually. Any other option was unbearable, any other option hurt too damn much…

“Logan?” With his heart in his mouth Scott raised his right arm. He held his palm in midair, never invading the other man’s personal space, needing for Logan to meet him half way.

“…please?”

 

 

 **\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**47**   
**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Logan stared at the outreaching hand. Scott asked him ‘please’ for the millionth time that day. He had to ignore all of his previous pleas… and now…

 _What do **you** want, Wolverine?_ Magneto’s voice echoed it his head, which was just what he needed—a full blown schizophrenia.

He sighed.

Whatever they had clearly ended last night, and yet the kid didn't seem to mind his touch… The anger and hatred Logan expected weren't there. He was reminded of how Scott asked him to leave and let Stryker’s men take his place, so that he wouldn’t get involved.  
  
Was it possible that while Logan was preparing to leave for both his and Scott's sake, the kid was in his room beating himself up over what happened? _Sure._ It sounded like something Summers would do.  
  
Logan fought his heavy eyelids, trying to make sense of things. Trying to understand why he minded taking Scott’s hand so damn much. God knew they’ve done so much more than hold hands in the last 24 hours… So why?

…he didn't feel guilty. Not much anyway, ( ** _'well you should'_** ) if he wouldn't have stepped up, there was no telling where Scott might have been right now—in a hospital very likely. ( ** _'_** _ **Yes, but you sure did enjoy stepping up, weapon-x'**_ ) Yet knowing that he was the cause of so much pain, and that he enjoyed touching Scott against his will so damn much…

“I’m sorry.” Scott said quietly, lowering his hand. Logan had waited too long.

"What are you apologizing for? You didn’t do anything."  
  
"That's just it." A tear rolled down Scott's cheek, "I didn’t do anything so they captured Kitty—"  
  
_"—Scott,"_  
  
"And I didn't notice Kitty’s disappearance in time… and I… I acted like a perv when you—"  
  
"Scott!" this time Summers finally shut up.  
  
"You didn't notice her disappearance, true—Bobby did." Logan reached for him but changed his mind and rested his hand in his lap instead. "But less than a minute later you also saved her life by bringing Magneto down." Scott shook his head.  
  
"It was an ambush Scott, Magneto misled us. And you know, no one but Bobby noticed that she was gone. We didn't notice either."  
  
"Yeah, but I was in charge of the mission."  
  
This time Logan did reach out for him, and took firm hold of his arm. His words were a low growl.  
  
"Really _Cyke?_ You know something? You make a good leader, but you need to get over yourself, you need to learn from your mistakes and move on, and most of all—you need to stop acting like you're holier than the rest of us!"  
  
Scott looked incredulous, his mouth opened and closed. But Logan wasn’t done with him,  
  
"—and what the hell did you mean by acted like a perv?!"  
  
Scott averted his gaze, "Don't make me say it out loud Logan, you know what I meant."  
  
For a long, frustrating moment Logan didn't even know where to begin.

"Slim," he waited for Scott to look up. "Say it out loud—I have no idea what you meant."  
  
Scott seemed nervous as hell, "Look, Logan—you saw how I reacted to… things. Like some sick…" he couldn't finish. His face was burning. This was a mistake; he shouldn't have brought it up.  
  
"Things?" Logan questioned,  
  
"Things... You."  
  
"The way you reacted to me?" Logan took a deep breath. He was dead tired and his haunted mind was a mess, but right now he needed for Scott to understand.  
  
"The way you reacted was natural. If a guy gets fondled he gets hard, end of story. And add the adrenaline to the mix—"  
  
"No." Scott was shaking his head.  
  
"Okay. Then you tell me." Before even finishing the sentence Logan could smell fear.  
  
Self-loathing filled him at the idea of Scott being afraid of him.

 ** _'Well he has a good reason to be afraid—you're the guy who raped him'_** the voice cheerfully said.  
  
"It was because of you." Scott's voice mingled with Stryker's, "I never felt that way before, but when you… kissed me…oh, god Logan. I'm sorry…"  
  
He froze. What the hell was the kid talking about? "You think that you got turned on because it was _me_ touching you?"

 _ **'He’d say anything to keep you on the team. Anything to tame you. Animal.’**_  
  
The feral man sounded incredulous and Scott risked meeting his gaze. Logan’s eyes were narrowed and full of doubt.  
  
"I don't think so—I know so." Scott suddenly felt defensive. The professor didn’t take his word for it either.  
  
_**'It can't be true. You know it can't be true after what you've done to him'**_  
  
For once the voice was right. _**'Of course I'm right'**_ Stryker gloated.  
  
"Sexual tension is one thing, thinking that you got off ‘cause it was me raping you is another. You don't know what you’re talking about, boy."

Scott thought that he knew it all, but what happened last night was Logan's turf, his territory.  
  
"Yes I do, and don't call me boy, Wolverine!” Scott angrily wiped off his tears; “And I’m the condescending one… But you know what Logan? Whatever. Choose to believe whatever the hell you want—as long as it makes it easier for you to leave! Isn’t that what you’re after? An excuse to run away? To look for a new sanctuary where you can mend your bruised ego?"  
  
_“Really, Summers?!”_ After Logan bit the bullet for him?! After he stayed to rebuild this place?!

He drank, he shouldn’t be trusting his judgment—but he was so damn angry! So tired of all of these accusations! So tired of hearing Stryker’s voice in his head, so tired of feeling this guilty! Tired of trying to decide whether he should leave the mansion… And maybe he just needed a full blown disaster! Maybe he just needed to narrow down his options!

_Feeling smart Summers?! Want me to touch ya so damn much?!_

The movement was fast and it made the boy-scout yelp with surprise—Logan used all of his force to slam Scott down to the couch. He used all of his body weight to stop Scott from getting up. It was done roughly, and nothing at all like the previous night—Logan’s anger and frustration reaching a boiling point.  
  
"You think that you got a thing for me?" Logan asked, not caring for an answer, "There's an easy way to find out!"  
  
And he crushed his mouth to Scott’s.  
  
_…Oh yeah!_ He'll show Scott how blinded he became by his own melodrama! Then he'll do the first sane thing in years and go back to Canada!

 ** _'Yes go there. Where you belong.'_**  
  
Under him Scott didn't move. Didn’t resist and didn’t kiss back. His heart was racing in Logan's ears. Logan smiled against the full lips then licked them hungrily, Scott’s taste making him feel a little heady even now. It wouldn’t be long before the scared boy-scout would be begging him to stop, admitting his own bullshit. He dragged the boy-scout’s shirt up until his palm rested over the rapidly beating heart, then pulled back to look down at him.  
  
Scott was pale and very still; he looked almost sick. Logan smiled triumphantly and lightly pinched his left nipple, toying with the quickly hardening nub. Lowering his head to Scott’s neck he inhaled the younger man deeply, expecting the familiar scent of fear that filled their cell the previous night… but froze as the warm, musky scent of arousal filled his senses instead.

_What the hell?_

He slowly ran his hand down Scott’s body; down the exposed, built chest; down the firm abs, down the path of fine body hair leading to the fly of Scott’s jeans… then further down until his hand rested over Scott’s erection. Damn.  
  
"…Slim?" it was his own voice that sounded uncertain now.  
  
"I told you, Logan." Scott pushed him off and sat up. "…I'm sorry."  
  
The voice in his head laughed, **_'Well, isn't he a little whore?'_** it gleefully asked.  
  
_Shut up!_  
  
**_'Why? You know I'm right. You should have never spared his feeling the way you did.'_**  
  
_I said shut up!—_  
  
**_'—you should have showed that little boy that he can't keep up with a man.'_**  
  
_Fuck you!_  
  
_**'Not me. Him. It's not too late you know. Take him fast. Hard. Make him cry. Make him hurt—'**_  
  
"No!"  
  
"—Logan?"

**_'Make him beg.'_ **

"No, don't be sorry Slim." Scott looked defeated… like he did after the lake. Logan remembered how broken Cyke looked when they were in the White House later that day, and how strongly he felt about never wanting to see Summers this sad ever again.  
  
With a flat hand against his chest Logan lowered him back down, gently this time. "Nothing to be sorry about."

He liked the idea of bringing Scott pleasure after all he's been through. He also liked the idea of touching the beautiful man again.  
  
**_'You mean raping him again?'_** the voice asked with scorn. _**'You *are* nothing but an animal!'**_  
  
_No, I didn't rape him last night._  
  
**_'Really? Then what do you call what you did?'_ ** Stryker asked with contempt.  
  
_I...I saved him last night -- I **loved** him last night!_  
  
And there was silence.  
  
It was so simple once he faced the truth, faced himself. He cared for Scott. He did what he had to last night, in order to protect him best he could.

And he cared for Marie. And for the students. He enjoyed having people who needed him, depended on him. He even liked being part of a team... well, sort of.  
  
He wasn't leaving because… well, because he _wanted_ to stay.  
  
In his mind’s eye he could almost see Magneto smiling at him as he finally understood his question… and if Stryker was trying to tell him anything else—Logan could no longer hear it.

 

 

 **\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**48**  
**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"You know, Italy did lose last night." Logan murmured, as if to himself.  
  
He then bent down to softly kiss Scott’s lips. Pulled back to search his face for any resentment, but there was none there.

“You’re not angry with me?”

Scott shock his head no. “Are you?”

“What’s there to be angry about?”

Before Scott could answer, Logan silenced him with another kiss.

…and yes, Charles felt rather guilty for eavesdropping… but in light of recent events he found himself doing far worse things that day.

Giving the two men some privacy, he turned his attention to Hank who had just entered his office.

 

 

 **\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**49**   
**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Still fighting the mutual guilt, the two men kept on kissing silently, tentatively, until they both found enough courage to deepen the kiss.

Like a couple of teenagers, they began to hesitantly—almost shyly, sneak hands into one another’s clothes to sooth and caress, making up for the intimacy that was rubbed of them the previous night.

Every once in a while they stopped and searched each other’s faces, both needing to reassert the other man’s consent—but the question marks in their eyes were short-lived ones, desire quickly hardening their gazes, and they ended each of these breaks with a searing kiss.

Growing bolder, Scott reached into Logan’s sweatpants and cupped his hard cock through his briefs. He felt Logan’s hands unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans in return.

“Someone might come in,” Scott tore his mouth away long enough to say.

“I’ll hear them long before they get here,” Logan pressed his tongue back into Scott’s mouth, his toes curling in pleasure as Scott continued to suck on it.

Scott slipped his hand into the heat of Logan’s briefs momentarily just holding him. He pulled back to search Logan’s face again, needing to know that this was what he wanted.

Holding Scott’s gaze, Logan began grinding his cock against the palm that held him, until Scott’s hand began moving, mimicking the rhythm he set.

 _“—Yeah…”_ Logan moaned, surprised by how good it felt. He never got this turned on by a hand job before... He fumbled with Scott’s jeans, pushing them down to his hips,

“…Okay?” he breathlessly asked as he began returning the favor, needing to make sure that he wasn’t pushing Summers too fast or too far.

 _“…Logan…”_ Scott’s hand stilled on his cock as he arched into the touch, thrusting into Logan’s fist, _“…yes… Logan… please…”_

Scott’s plea was so different to his previous ones last night and tears of relief filled Logan’s eyes—he _didn’t_ rape his teammate, he wasn’t being forced to leave his pack… He didn’t realize just how guilty he felt until that very moment… how much he cared about the school… about Summers… how much he _wanted_ him…

He closed his eyes letting the gathered tears roll down his face, then, more than happy to oblige, he kissed Scott and continued to stroke him, firmly and with growing speed, undoing the younger man, desperately needing for him to come—now that Scott chose to; now that him reaching an orgasm meant that he wanted Logan…

“Show me, Summers--show me you want this!” _Or I will leave_ they both knew.

 _“I do,”_ was the breathless reply before Scott came with a shudder, spilling all over his hand, _“I… I…”_

“Shh, easy now,” Logan kept on slowly stroking him after he came, making the younger man writhe, but he needed all Scott had to give. Summers seemed to understand, he pressed his cheek to Logan’s and breathlessly tolerated the gentle ministrations until he was spent.

“Oh, God…” The red flare died out as Scott closed his eyes, catching his breath.

Logan waited. Scott’s scent was driving him wild, but he held himself perfectly still, making it the younger man’s choice… Until Scott sent his hand back into Logan’s briefs and renewed his firm strokes.

Logan silently spread his legs for the other man. There were other ways he preferred getting off, but he’d be damned if he wasn’t giving Scott complete control over his body tonight… not after denying him on all accounts yesterday.

It didn’t take much anyway. He just needed to close his eyes and breathe Scott in… relax into Scott’s touch… move against it… remember how good Scott felt on his dick… so tight and so hot…

_“—Scott!—”_

He came in his underwear and all over Scott’s hand, then completely exhausted lowered himself to the couch and closed his eyes, panting tiredly.

When Logan opened his eyes Scott’s confused expression reflected his own; the short session was timid and rushed and it surprised them both. A million questions filled their heads, but the afterglow soon combined with sickening tiredness and adrenaline residue. With an unspoken agreement they’d deal with it later, they nestled against each other on the couch and finally calm enough, the two exhausted x-men fell asleep.

 

  
**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**50**  
**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

In his office, professor Charles Xavier and doctor Hank McCoy were drinking tea while going over the last of the application files for the 'Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters'. It was getting close to midnight and Hank yawned with passion.

"Charles? What do we do about Andy Rusk from Seattle Washington?" Hank tossed him the file from across the table.  
  
"Kids at his school heard about his ability to see through walls and won't go anywhere near him. Even his friends fear him."  
  
Xavier briefly went over the file, and then placed it in the pile to his right.  
  
Hank smiled. "Then all that's left is new girls’ dormitory regulations."  
  
There was a soft knock on the door and Hank turned around. "Another late night visitor?"

Charles only smiled. "Come in!"  
  
The door hesitantly opened and Rogue peeped in. "Am I interrupting?" she asked shyly.  
  
"Not at all. Come in Marie. And let the others in as well."  
  
Marie entered the room followed by Kitty and Bobby. The three of them stood by the door and stared at their feet. It was Marie who finally broke the silence.  
  
"The thing is we didn't know who to turn to—we thought of Logan but couldn’t find him anywhere and Doctor McCoy was here with you and Miss Monroe was in her room all day—"  
  
"Wow—Marie… Slow down." Hank said, bemused. "Start at the beginning."  
  
"We want to know what happened to Mr. Summers." It was Bobby who stepped up this time, while Kitty was still looking at the floor.  
  
"We didn't see him since Stryker took him, he boarded the jet from the emergency ramp and stayed in the back… even if it's bad—we can handle it, but right now, as far as we are concerned—he could be dead."

The words dripped anger and anxiety.  
  
Xavier rolled to the front of his desk. "You are right Bobby," he gestured for the kids to sit down and waited until they took their places.  
  
"We should have informed you about his condition, it appears that we have forgotten to debrief in the rush of things. Let me assure you that Scott is very much alive and well. It was Logan who saved him from Stryker's wrath."  
  
_Well, that is true I suppose._ Hank thought.

“He was kept in the back as he was in need of medical care due to a sprained ankle, and not in an attempt to keep him hidden from anyone.”

 _And that is not so true._ Hank concluded, glad that it wasn’t him having to lie to the kids. His poker face was nonexistent.

The kids stayed in their seats lost in thoughts, as if they weren’t too sure what to make of the professor's words. “But…”  
  
"—Scott is in his room gathering his strength. I shall give him your regards and I'm sure you will see him soon."

Charles’ voice left no room for doubt or argument.  
  
Their eyes held genuine relief as they got up to leave.

"Thank you Professor. Good night!" Kitty closed the door behind them. Her relief was so obvious that Hank wondered if she was blaming herself for the failed mission. He made a point of talking to her tomorrow after the morning session.  
  
For a long moment the two men sat in silence.

"Do you suppose they imagine what happened?" Hank finally asked.  
  
Charles shook his head. "They don't know that the nature of the attack was sexual."  
  
"But how come? They saw Scott getting attacked outside the cell; Stryker’s goon made his intentions quiet clear… As did Logan."  
  
There was something akin to guilt in Charles’ eyes as he touched his temples.  
  
“You didn’t,” Hank laughed, amused… But Charles wasn’t smiling.

"You-- _you?!"_ Hank found himself at lost for words.  
  
"Yes, Hank, I did. It was the only way to assure Scott and Logan are able to maintain their normal lives here. I had no choice."  
  
An uncomfortable silence followed, during which their eyes were drawn to the blackboard which was still carrying the professor's words from his last lecture. The chalk header seemed to taunt them.

The white letters read 'Ethics in the use of special gifts'.

Hank sighed. He could just imagine Scott being haunted by everyone’s apologetic gaze… even more so that is… and how every little interaction between Logan and him would have yielded gossip... Deep down he knew Charles was right, but it didn’t relief the knot in his stomach.  
  
"I can see how this is for the best." he finally said. "I... I haven't been to Scott's room since dinner. I don't want to wake him up, but I should probably go check on him." Hank rose, mainly in need to change the subject.  
  
"No, don't wake him up." Charles said, his eyes closing as his mind searched for his first student.  
  
Scott allowed him in. Touching his foster son mind was easy, familiar—like visiting an old friend. His first student was calm, half asleep. In the darkness behind his closed eyes he felt calm and safe. There was a movement next to him and strong arms circling his back pulled him closer. Scott was beyond relaxed, he was… _oh._ Well that happened a lot faster than he thought.  
  
The professor smiled. "I believe I saved you a trip, old friend. Scott isn’t in his room.”

For another minute Xavier’s eyes glowed while a little smile played on his lips.  
  
"Charles?" Hank finally asked, "Is everything alright?"  
  
Bright eyes studied him, then the pile of files to the professor's right.  
  
"Yes old friend, I think it will be."

  
THE END

 

 

 


End file.
